The TRUTH
by DnAfan
Summary: Don't have any summary...peep into know more...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello frndsss...**_

 _ **Thank u so much for reviewing in my last os...now here is my new story...**_

 _ **Frndsss may be story ki starting aap logo ko ff ki kuchh stories se similar lage... agar aisa lage to sorry...but guys this is different story...and I want ur support...so plsss r & r...**_

now here we go...

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In Bearau (at morning) :**

All were busy in work...Acp sir was not present at bearau...Daya was in Delhi from last 1 week for some important case...and Abhijeet busy in his file works...others are also busy in their respective works...

Freddy after completing his file came to Abhijeet and said

Freddy : sir...ye file complete ho gai hai...dekh lijie...

Abhijeet took the file and checked it...

Freddy (in hesitation) : sir wo kya aaj mujhe aadhe din ki chhuti mil sakti hai...

Abhijeet looked at him in anger with : kyu

Freddy : sir wo manisha ko bahot din se kahin le nahi gaya na to aaj promise kiya tha...

Abhi (in anger) : achha...mujhse puchhkar promise kiya tha...aur jab promise kar hi diya hai to mujhse puchhne ki kya jarurat hai...chale jaie...

Freddy : are nahi sir...aap aisa kyu bol rahe hain...

Abhi : to kya bolu haan...ye file dekhi hai...kitni galtiyan hain...aur chhuti chahie janab ko...jao jake ye file achhe se complete karo...aur koi chutti vutti nahi milegi...samjhe...

and he went out from there in anger...all looked at Freddy and felt bad for him...

Vivek (put hand on his shoulder) : sir... aap plsss udaas mat hoie...

Freddy : nahi vivek...mai udaas nahi hu...Abhijeet sir ki daant se mujhe bura lag sakta hai kya bhala kabhi...

Sachin : par pata nahi Abhijeet sir ko kya ho gaya hai...

Vivek : ha pichhle 2-3 din se kaafi ajeeb behave kar rahe hain...chhoti chhoti baaton par gussa ho jaate hain...pehle to aisa kabhi nahi kiya...

Purvi : shayad koi tension ho...

Freddy : ho sakta hai...Daya sir yaha hote to unhe batate...par abhi to wo bhi nahi hai...

At that time a person entered in beurau...

Person : kaun nahi hai Freddy?

All looked at the person and became so happy...

Freddy(happily) : are Daya sir aap...

Daya (in naughty tone): ha mai...kyu tum log kisi aur ka intezaar kar rahe the kya...

Sachin : are nahi sir aisi baat nahi hai...aap pure ek hafte baad laute hain...bahot acha lag raha hai...

Daya : hmm mujhe bhi...vaise Abhi kaha hai aur Acp sir...dikh nahi rahe...

Vivek : sir acp sir kuchh kaam se gaye hain...thodi der me aa jaenge...aur Abhijeet sir to abhi abhi g

Freddy (interrupted) : wo bhi kisi kaam ae gaye hain sir...abhi aa jaaenge...vivek looked at him...

Daya : ohh achha...vaise mene use phone karke nahi bataya ke mai aaj aa raha hu...socha surprise dunga...isiliye to airport se sidha yaha aa gaya...par wo to yaha pe bhi nahi hai ...chalo koi baat nahi wait kar lete hain...

After sometime Abhijeet came back in beurau...Daya looked at him and became so happy...he came to him and hugged him...Abhijeet also hugged him but not like everytime...Daya felt something odd...they separated...

Daya : Boss kaha the yaar tum...mene tumhe surprise dene ke liye tumhe kuchh bataya nahi...aur tum ho ki gayab

Abhi : wo kuchh kaam se gaya tha...

Daya felt something odd...but he ignored...

Daya : kya hua boss...tumhe khushi nahi hui...

Abhi : are nahi...mai khush to hu...wo bahot kaam hai Daya...ye sab files aaj hi complete karni hai...baad me baat karte hain...and he busy in files...Daya became bit sad...but he thought because of pressure of work...Abhijeet behaved like that...so he didn't ask anything...at that time Acp sir also came back to beurau...

Acp sir : are Daya...tum kab aaye?

Daya : thodi der pehle hi aaya sir...

Acp sir : achha...vaha HQ me report kar di na...

Daya : jee sir..

Acp sir : good...and he went to his cabin...

After sometimes...

Freddy : sir chalie lunch kar lete hain...

Daya : ha tum log chalo mai boss ko lekar aata hu...

Freddy nodded and went from there...Daya came to Abhijeet...

Daya : boss chalo lunch time ho gaya hai...khana kha lete hain...

Abhi : nahi wo mene subah heavy nashta kar liya tha to bhukh nahi hai...tum jao kha lo...

Daya : lekin Abhi wo to subah kiya tha na...abhi to

Abhi (interrupted) : Daya mene kaha na jao...tum kha lo...mujhe bhukh nahi hai...plsss

Daya nodded in disappointment and went from there...

Here all were waiting for him...

Freddy : jaldi aaie sir..dekhie aaj meri wife ne pulav bana ke bheja hai...

Daya smiled but he was sad...

Freddy : kya hua sir...Abhijeet sir nahi aaye?

Daya : nahi wo usne kaha use bhukh nahi hai...subah heavy nashta kar liya tha to...

Sachin : sir kya hua...aap kuchh tension me lag rahe hain...

Daya : nahi to sachin...

Vivek : sir aap Abhijeet sir ko lekar pareshan hain na...

Daya : nahi mera matlab hai...wo kaafi ajeeb behave kar raha hai...kuchh samajh nahi aa raha...

Freddy : sir wo actually pichhle 2-3 dino se Abhijeet sir aise hi behave kar rahe hain...chhoti chhoti baaton pe gussa ho jaate hain...daant dete hain...

Vivek : haan sir...aaj subah hi Freddy sir ko bhi daant diya...

Freddy : us baat ki koi problem nahi hai sir...par hame chinta to iss baat ki hai ki Abhijeet sir kisi tension me to nahi hain na...hame laga aapko bataenge par apse bhi iss tarah behave kar rahe hain...shayad raat ko ghar pe baat karein...

Daya : tum logo ne mujhe pehle kyu nahi bataya...mujhse phone pe parso baat hui thi tab to thik lag raha tha...infact mai to use din me 5-6 baar call karta tha...par 2-3 se kaam jyada tha isiliye kuchh khas baat nahi ho pai aur kal sari reports HQ me submit karna aur surprise dene ke chakkar usse baat hi nahi ki...isliye hint hi nahi hua...koi baat nahi mai shaam ko ghar pe shanti se usse baat karta hu...

Freddy : filhaal khana kha lein...and all took their meal...but Daya took very less amount...all knew that he tensed about Abhijeet so didn't protest...

Whole day passed like this...Abhijeet busy in his work...and then went to meet his khabri...Daya went to home in the evening...Abhijeet came direct to home after met his khabri at night...

 **Duo's home (At night) :**

Abhijeet came to home very late...Daya was waiting for him...

Daya : are boss...aa gaye...bahot der kar di...achha tum fresh hokar aao...mai khana laga deta hu...

Abhi : nahi Daya mene dinner kar liya hai...tum kha lo...and he was about to go...when Daya said...

Daya : dinner kar liya hai ...lekin kaha par...

Abhi : ek dost mil gaya tha...

Daya : kaun sa dost...

Abhi (in anger) : are yaar tha ek dost..ab tumko sabki detail deni padegi kya...kaha gae the...kiske saath gaye the...kaha na tum kha lo...

Daya felt hurt but said...

Daya (in concern): kya hua boss...subah se dekh raha hu kuchh pareshan lag rahe ho...koi baat ho to batao...

Abhi(interrupted) : kuchh baat nahi hai Daya...aur kya kabse meri inquiry kiye jaa rahe ho...koi tension nahi hai mujhe...ab tumhe khana ho to khana nahi khana to mat khana tumhari marzi... (in low tone) nahi khaoge...bimaar padoge usme bhi mere hi sar par dosh aaega... and he went in his room...

Daya stood there in completely shocking state...he was very hurt to listen all this but still he believed that Abhijeet was hiding something to him...his eyes became teary...he sat on dining table and thought about some sweet memories from past...

 **Daya : Abhi...Abhi suno na mujhe bhukh lagi hai yaar**

 **Abhi (in shock) : Daya humne abhi 2 ghante pehle hi ghar pe breakfast kiya hai...**

 **Daya : haa to...2 ghante pehle kiya tha wo to...2 ghante ho gae boss 2 ghante...**

 **Abhi (in frustrated tone) : 2 ghante to aise bol raha hai jaise 2 saal se kuchh nahi khaya hai...Daya mere bhai har waqt khane ke baare me sochna thik nahi hai na..kabhi kabhar kuchh aur bhi soch lena chahie insaan ko...**

 **Daya : hmmm for example...?**

 **Abhi : for example ye files...beurau..kaam u know...**

 **Daya : hmmm tum sahi keh rahe ho Abhi (Abhijeet smiled) thik hai hum in sab cheezon ke baare me sochenge... (Abhijeet nodded in smile)..lekin kuchh khane ke baad (Abhijeet pat on his head)...**

 **Abhi (pat on his head) : He Bhagwan...Daya tera kuchh nahi ho sakta...chal kuchh kha hi lete hain...**

Daya came back from his memory land...

Daya (in teary voice) : tumhe kya ho gaya hai boss...pehle to bhukh na hone par bhi mere liye tum kha lete the...aur aaj...tumhe koi farak hi nahi padta...par khana to padega...tumhe takleef nahi dunga mai...

and he took his dinner in hurt...

.

.

.

 _ **Plsss r & r...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thnk u my dear frndssss for ur precious reviews...**_

 _ **Here is ur next update...**_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

2-3 days passed like this...but there was no change in Abhijeet's behaviour...all sometimes hurt and sometimes confuses about it...Acp sir also noticed that...but he thought that may be it's because of work pressure...or there might be any misunderstanding between Duo that's why Abhijeet was in tension...so he didn't interfere...and Daya also hurt many times with his words...but he believes that there is something which Abhijeet hide from him...and at the right time he will tell him the problem...but he can't see his buddy like this...so he tried to talk to him many times...but the result was zero...last night he again tried to talk to him but he got nothing instead of Abhijeet's anger...

 **Last night :**

 **Daya(in sad tone) : boss... mai jabse Delhi se vapas aaya hu tumne mujhse thik se baat tak nahi ki...kuchh puchhta hu to batate bhi nahi...mujhse koi galti ho gai hai kya...agar aisa hai to...**

 **Abhi (interrupted in between) : Daya please...problem kya hai tumhari yaar...jab dekho tab ek hi sawal...mujhe baar baar ek hi sawal ka jawab dena achha nahi lagta...kitni baar kaha par tumhe samjh me hi nahi aata...kya hua...kyu hua...mai tumhe har sawal ka jawab dena jaruri nahi samjhata...baar baar yu meri life me interfere karna band karo ab tum...**

Daya was very sad...but he couldn't do anything...he had not any option...all were busy in work...suddenly the landline rang...it was a informer's call who told them about some drug dealing...they all went there...and a shootout happened...in that shootout a bullet hit Daya'a arm slightly...Abhijeet saw him and then ordered Freddy as

Abhi : Freddy ise hospital le jao...mai in sabko beurau lekar jaata hu...and he went from there with other team members after caught the criminals...

Daya was really hurt...Abhijeet neither asked at once that how is he nor come with him...Freddy kept hand on his shoulder as

Freddy : chalie Sir...

Daya nodded and both went to hospital...

In hospital :

Dr. Rahul (while dressing the wound) : kya yaar...tum ek kaam karo...yehi settle ho jao... (daya glared at him)

Daya : stop it Rahul...

Rahul and Freddy smiled...

Freddy (in concern) : Dr. Rahul...jyada gehri chot to nahi hai na...

Rahul : are nahi freddy...goli bas chhukar nikal gai hai...don't worry...dressing kar di hai...antibiotic aur painkiller de deta hu...par daya agar jyada dard ho tab hi painkiller lena...Daya nodded...

Freddy's mobile rang...

Freddy : are wife ka call...sir mai abhi aata hu...and he went out of the cabin...

Rahul : kya baat hai Daya aaj tumhare Big B nahi aaye..?

Daya : Big B ?

Rahul : ha yaar...Big B...Big Brother...Abhijeet...

Daya : are to sidhe sidhe bol na...Abhijeet ko kuchh kaam tha isiliye nahi aaya...

Rahul : kya kaam tha...wo bhi tha na shootout ke waqt...?

Daya : ha par criminals ko beurau lekar gaya hau...

Rahul : kyu aur log nahi the kya (daya looked at him) I mean tumse important aur kya ho sakta hai...

Daya remained silent...

Rahul (put his hand on his shoulder) : Daya...kya hua yaar...jabse aaye ho kaafi udaas lag rahe ho...

Daya (hiding his eyes) : nahi to...aisa to kuchh bhi nahi...

Rahul : Daya...pata hai dost ki ek khasiyat hoti hai ke wo apne dost ke na kehne par bhi uske dil ki baat samajh jaata hai...aur dosti ki bhi ek khasiyat hoti hai...ke hum apne dost se apne dill ki har baat share kar sakte hain...(daya looked at him and smiled) lekin agar saamne wala aapko apna dost maane to...m

Daya : kya yaar aisa kyo bol rahe ho...actually thodi tension to hai...jabse Delhi se vapas aaya hu boss ko pata nahi kya ho gaya hai...ajeeb sa behave kar raha hai...thik se baat bhi nahi kar raha...

Rahul : tumne baat karne ki koshish ki?

Daya : kitni baar yaar...par wo to mujhe daant kar chup kara deta hai...but u know what wo mujhe kitna bhi daante usse mujhe koi problem nahi hai...haq hai uska...tension to mujhe iss baat ki hai ki kahin wo kisi problem me na ho...tum jaante ho na usko lekar meri sixth sense kuchh jyada hi kaam karti hai...(Rahul nodded) mene kaha tha na tumse ek hafte mere Abhi ka khyal rakhna...

Rahul : are ye kya baat hui...mujh par kyo gussa ho rahe ho...meri usse roj baat hoti thi...aur 1-2 baar mila bhi tha...tab to sab normal tha...but actually bich me 2 din mai bhi out of town tha ek conference ke liye...yaar Daya agar tumhe aisa lagta hai ki Abhijeet tumse kuchh chhupa raha hai to tum uss par najar kyu nahi rakhte...?

Daya : kaisi baat kar raha hai Rahul...mai boss par najar rakhu...wo Sr Ins Abhijeet hai yaad hai na tujhe...use pata chal gaya na to daantne ke bahane jo thodi bahot baat karta hai wo bhi nahi karega...aur pata to use chal hi jaaega...

Rahul : to abb?

Daya : filhaal to intezaar karne ke alawa aur koi raasta nahi hai... (with full of love) wo mujhse kabhi kuchh nahi chhupata...aur agar iss baar nahi bata raha to jarur koi wajah hogi...mujhe yakin hai sahi waqt ayega to jaroor bata dega...

Rahul : I hope aisa hi ho...

Freddy came there after talking on phone...

Freddy : sir chalein?

Daya nodded and they both went after bidding good bye to Rahul...

Freddy dropped Daya at his house...

Freddy : achha sir mai chalta hu...aap apna khyal rakhiega...aur medicine le lijiega...

Daya : Freddy...ander to chalo?

Freddy : nahi sir kaafi late ho gaya hai...manisha bhi wait kar rahi hogi...mai chalta hu...aap apna khyal rakhiega...

Daya nodded in smile...freddy went from there...Daya entered in house...Abhijeet's room light were on...so he went there...and about to enter when heard...

Person : dekho Abhijeet...mai to tumhare saath hi hu...par

Abhi : plsss yaar Raajan...ab in sab baaton ka koi faayda nahi... (a/n : Raajan as Abhijeet's old friend)

Raajan : kyu faayda nahi...ye koi baat nahi hai...tumne apne itne saal apne kaam ko de diye aur tumhe kya mila...Daya to tumhara junior tha na...par ab wo tumse bhi jyada khaas ho gaya hai...delhi bhi use hi bheja gaya na...tumne usse sab sikhaya...apne ghar me jagah di...aur iske badle tumhe kya mila...

Abhijeet remained silent...Daya was stunned to hear all that...he was very hurt not because of words of Raajan but silence of Abhijeet...he came in hall and sat on sofa with a thud...Raajan and Abhijeet came outside and saw Daya...

Raajan : are Daya tum kab aaye?

Daya (came back from the pool of thoughts) : hn...wo abhi abhi aaya bas...

Raajan : oh achha or ye haath pe chot ye kaise lagi...?

Daya : kuchh nahi wo goli chhukar nikal gai bas...

Raajan : ohh... khyal rakhna...mai chalta hu...

Abhi : are yaar...khana khakar jao na...ab kya ghar jakar banaoge...

Raajan : nahi yaar wo...

Abhi : to phir ye wo kuchh nahi...chalo aa jao...

Raajan : thik hai...ab tumhe mana bhi to nahi kar sakta...Daya chalo... (Daya was about to protest but Raajan continued)...ab mujhe kaha aisa mauka baar baar milega do do cid officers ke saath dinner karne kaa...aur tumhe ye medicine bhi to leni hogi na...

Daya's pov : bol to aise raha hai jaise kitni fikar hai meri...

Raajan : kya soch rahe ho chalo...Daya nodded and three of them took their dinner...Though Daya was not at all interested...he was really hurt that Abhijeet didn't ask him about his wound even at once...After finishing their food Raajan went from there...Abhijeet was about to go in his room when he heard...

Daya : boss wo Rahul ne dressing ne dressing kar di hai...kaha hai jyada gehri chot nahi hai...

Abhijeet turned to him and nodded and then went in his room silently...this silence really pinched Daya's heart...he came in his room and sat on the floor...Tears came in his eyes...he went in flashback...

 **Abhi (in panic) : Daya ye kya hua...ye chot kaise lagi...**

 **Daya : are kuchh nahi boss wo ye flower vase toot gaya na to wo hi utha raha tha to halka sa cut lag gaya bas...**

 **Abhi (while cleaning the wound) : ye halka sa cut hai haan...**

 **Daya : to koi bahot bada bhi nahi hai...tum khamkha panic kar rahe ho...**

 **Abhi : haa mai to hu hi paagal...hai na..**

 **Daya (in naughty tone) : wo to tumhe pata...**

 **Abhijeet looked at him in anger...**

Daya came back from flashback...

Daya (smiled sadly) : waqt kitna badal gaya hai na boss...pehle meri halki si chot par bhi tum kitna ghabra jaate the...aur aaj saath me aana to door tumne ek baar bhi puchhna jaruri nahi samjha ki Daya kaisa hai...dava li ya nahi... (and a tear fell down from his eye)tum to mere liye sabse lad jaate the na Abhi...to aaj uss Raajan ko kuchh kaha kyu nahi Abhi...kaha kyu nahi...

His mobile rang...he picked up the phone...

Daya : ha Freddy ..bolo...

Freddy : sir wo aapne dava le li na?

Daya smiled sadly...he didn't think that the day will also come when Abhijeet was there but anyone else asked him this question...

Daya : ha freddy...le li... (in dreamy tone) meri wajah se yaha kisi ko koi takleef nahi hogi...

Freddy (in confusion) : jee Sir?

Daya : nahi kuchh nahi...mai thik hu...don't worry...and thank u...good night...

Freddy : good night sir...and he cut the call...

And Daya thinking all these things unknowingly went to dreamland...

.

.

 _ **Plsss r & r...**_

 _ **next update will be either tomorrow or Monday...so plssss review guys...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**hello frndsss...**_

 _ **Nandita - yes dear...as I said starting common lage but story different hai so plsss read & review...thnk u so much dear...**_

 _ **Divyansh.1 : thnk u for ur review buddy...and yes some things are very familiar...infact u also found some familiar things in this chappy...but kuchh unfamiliar likhne ke liye kuchh familiar chize daalni pad rahi hai...I hope u don't mind...and plsss keep supporting me...I wish I will fulfill ur wish...thnk u so much...**_

 _ **GD, Kirti, abhidayafan,shalu,bhumi98, priya, DA95, artanish and all my deary guests thank u so very much...aur baaki sab kaha gayab ho gae...plsss review guys...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

Chapter - 3

.

.

Another 2-3 days passed like that...but there was not happened any change neither in abhijeet's anger and ignorance nor Daya's belief in him...next day in the evening all were busy in a case and made a plan for catch the criminal...Abhijeet told the whole plan to them...but Daya interrupted as...

Daya : boss..tumhara plan to bahot achha hai par mujhe lagta usme ek change karna hoga...

Abhi : kyu...kya change karna hai...sab bilkul thik hai...kuchh change karne ki jarurat nahi hai...

Daya : boss sab thik to hai par bas

Abhi (interrupted) : kaha na kuchh change nahi karna...samajh me nahi aata tumhe...

Freddy (in hesitation) : sir sun to lijie wo kya bolna chah rahe hain...

Abhi : oh achha...to ab aap bhi bolne lage kyu... (Freddy down his head) badi tarafdari kar rahe hain...ha bhai aapke pyaare daya sir jo thehre...

Daya (in unbelievable tone) : boss ye kya keh rahe ho...uska matlah ye nahi tha...

Abhi (in anger) : yaha kiska kya matlab hai sab samajh me aata hai mujhe...bachha nahi hu mai...yaha sabko ek hi insaan se problem hai aur wo hu mai...

Daya's eyes got teary...

Daya : boss ye tum...

Acp sir who till now listen all this nonsense from his cabin now came outside and said in angry tone...

Acp sir (in anger) : ye sab kya ho raha hai haan...ye cid beurau hai bhul gae ho kya sab...aur Abhijeet ho kya gaya hai tumhe...kai dino se dekh raha hu tumhara aisa behaviour...par socha koi personal problem ya kaam ka pressure hoga...isiliye kuchh kaha nahi...par ise kaam ke bich laana ye kaha ki samjhdari hai...mujhe kam se kam tumse to ye umeed nahi thi...Daya kuchh kehna hi chah raha tha na to sun lete...problem kya hai...

Abhi (in teasing smile) : problem? Problem to yehi hai sir ke aaj tak aap logo me se kisi ne bhi meri feelings kabhi samjhi hi nahi... (Daya looked at him) bas ek aapki hi kami thi...aaj wo bhi puri ho gai... (Acp sir looked at him) aaj aapne bhi bata diya ki bhale aap hum dono ko apna beta kehte hain...par maante to sirf ek hi ko hain...

All shocked to hear this...

Acp sir : ye tum kya bol rahe ho Abhijeet...mene kab tum dono me fark kiya hai...

Abhi (in sad smile): fark to kiya hai sir...fark to kiya hai...jab Daya apni marzi se uss sabmarine me ruka tha...aapne mujhe aise daant diya jaise mujhe uski koi fikar hi nahi (Daya looked him in pain)...aur tabhi kyu sir cid me jab bhi mujh par koi baat aai hai..aapne hamesha mujh par hi shak kiya hai...yaha tak ki daya ko goli marne ka bhi iljaam mujh par lagaya gaya (giraftaar series) (a silent tear fell from daya's eyes) har baar kasoor kisi ka bhi ho par agar usme mera naam juda ho to doshi mujhe hi maana jaata hai...Daya par to aapne kabhi itna shak nahi kiya...aur mujhe ...mujhhe to gandi machhli aur pata nahi kya kya naam mil gaye yahan sir (all looked at him in pain) bas ab aur bardas nahi hota sir...ab aur nahi...and he rushed out from there...

Daya (shout in tears) : Abhi ruk jaao...

but Acp sir stopped him as

Acp sir : nahi Daya...abhi nahi...abhi wo bahot gusse me hai...

Daya (in tears) : ye achanak use kya ho gaya hai sir...Acp sir jut patted on his shoulder...

 **At beach :**

Here Abhijeet sat on the sand and saw the watery waves...which was sometimes blurry because of the water which comes in Abhijeet's eyes constantly but everytime he wiped it...suddenly someone came there and sat beside him..Abhijeet lookes at him...

Abhi : Raajan...tum yaha?

Raajan : ha...yaha se gujar raha tha to tumhari gaadi dekhi...to aa gaya...(Abhijeet nodded) vaise yaha kya kar rahe ho...

Abhi : apne akelepan ko door karne ki koshish...

Raajan : ye akelapan tumne khud chuna hai Abhijeet...tumne khud use khud se door kiya hai...

Abhi (in tears) : kaha yaar...itni koshish ki use khud se door karne ki par wo hai ki mujhse door jaata hi nahi...itni koshish ki ki wo mujhse nafrat kare par nafrat to door uska to pyaar bhi mere liye kam nahi hota...mere itna daantne par bhi haskar mujhse kehta hai ke boss kya hua mujhse koi galti ho gai hai kya...

Raajan : to use sach bata kyu nahi dete Abhijeet...

Abhi : agar mujhe use sach batana hi hota to kabka bata diya hota...par wo sach sun nahi payega...aur mai use tut te hue dekh nahi paunga...mai usse bahot pyaar karta hu yaar..mai use udaas nahi dekh sakta...takleef me nahi dekh sakta...

Raajan : to kya abhi tum jo kar rahe ho usse use takleef nahi ho rahi...

Abhi : beshak ho rahi hai...par iss kuchh din ki takleef use jinddagi bhar ki takleef se to bacha legi na...

Raajan : kya tumhe sach much aisa lagta hai ?

Abhi : shayad nahi...par iss waqt yehi sahi hai...use sach pata chalega...to wo tut jaaega...isse behtar to yehi hoga ke mai apne liye uske dil me itni nafrat bhar du ki

Raajan (interrupted in tease) : aur tumhe lagta hai ye mumkin hai haan...

Abhi (in tears) : to kya karu mai...kaise batau use ke mere paas ab jyada waqt nahi hai...ki use ab mere bagair jeene ki aadat daalni hogi...ki mujhe BRAIN TUMOUR hai...and a fresh tear fwll feom his eye...

.

.

.

 _ **sorry guys for short update...well I know brain tumour idea is very common here but still I m saying that story is different...so plssss keep supporting me...and I miss my some regular reviewers so plssss reviews guys...jitni jaldi reviews aayenge...utni jaldi update milega...so plssss...next chappy me flashback...how all this happen...so plsss guys...**_

 _ **r & r...**_

 _ **Thank u...**_

 _ **Tc**_

 _ **Tata...**_.


	4. Chapter 4

_**THNK U FRNDSSS FOR UR REVIEWS...**_

.

.

 **.**

 **Chapter - 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Abhi : use kaise batau ke mujhe brain tumour hai...and he broke out in tears...Raajan just put his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder...

Raajan : apne aap ko sambhalo Abhijeet...mai to itne saalon ke baad tumse mila tha...itna khush tha apne purane dost ko milkar...aur ye sab...

 _ **Flashback (about 2 weeks ago) :**_

 _All were busy in beurau as always...Duo entered in beurau...all wished them good morning...Duo arguing on something...at that time a person came in beurau..._

 _Person : Abhijeet..._

 _Abhijeet turned and saw him...and became happy to see him..._

 _Abhi : are Raajan tum... itne saalon baad...kaise ho yaar...daya pehchana inhe..._

 _Daya : ha yaar kyu nahi tumhare dost hain purane...kaise hain aap..._

 _Raajan : bas theek hu..._

 _Abhi : kya yaar jabse Delhi shift hue ho...mile hi nahi...8 saal baad mil rahe ho..._

 _Raajan : are yaar kaam me busy tha...tum to jaante ho na mera handicrafts ka chhota sa business hai bas usi ke order ke silsile me yaha vaha aana jaana hota hai...ek do baar mumbai aana hua to tumse milne ki koshish ki par tum shayad tab sheher se bahar the..._

 _Abhi : oh...achha aur batao tumhara kaam kaisa chal raha hai...aur tumhara chhota bhai...haan vishal wo kaisa hai...?_

 _Raajan : sab bilkul thik hain Abhijeet...wo mai actually mumbai me handicrafts ki cheezon ka bahot bada exhibition laga hai...pura 1 mahina chalne vala hai...to usi silsile me yaha aaya hu..._

 _Abhi : oh to matlab is baar itminan se ho yaha par kyu..._

 _Raajan nodded..._

 _Abhi : chalo achha hai...phir ghar par jarur aana...vaise thehre kaha ho..._

 _Raajan : are yaar ye bhi koi kehne ki baat hai...jarur aaunga...mai yehi apne purane ghar pe hu...abhi becha kaha hai...vaise bura na maano to ek baat puchhu..._

 _Abhi : puchho na_

 _Raajan : abhi jab mai aaya tab tum dono kisi baat par jhagad rahe the..._

 _Abhi (in smile) : are yaar jhagad nahi rahe the...wo to bas yu hi..._

 _Daya (interrupted in between): kya yu hi...ha Raajan hum jhagad hi rahe the...ab tum hi batao agar kisi ki tabiyat thik na ho to use doctor ko dikhana chahie ya nahi..._

 _Raajan : ha bilkul dikhana chahie...par kise kya hua..._

 _Daya : aur kise...apke dost ko...kal se sar me dard hai...keh raha hu ek baar Rahul ko dikha dete hain...par nahi..._

 _Raajan : Rahul?_

 _Daya : are hamara dost hai...doctor hai..._

 _Raajan : oh haan to dikha do na Abhijeet..._

 _Abhi : are yaar tum bhi kya iski chalti gaadi me chadh gae (Daya glared at him)...iski to aadat hai mujhe thodi si bhi kharoch aa jae to bhi pura ghar sar par utha leta hai...halka sa sar dard hai...2-3 din se ek case ke chakkar me kafi busy the...nind bhi sahi se puri nahi hui isiliye dard ho raha hoga..._

 _Daya (in tease) : oho bole Doctor Abhijeet sahab (all smiled...Abhijeet embarrassed) khud hi sar dard ka karan bhi pata chal jata hai...khud hi ilaaj ho jaata hai kyu...aapki akele ki nind puri nahi hui kya...mai bhi kaha soya hu sahi se...mera sar to nahi dukh raha..._

 _Abhi : achha baba ab lad mat...thik hai chalte hain Rahul ke paas...bas khush..._

 _Raajan smiled..._

 _Abhi : ab tum kyo has rahe ho..._

 _Raajan : nahi kuchh nahi...bas aise hi...bdw good decision...dikha do doctor ko...mai chalta hu..._

 _Abhijeet nodded and Raajan went from there...and duo also went to hospital..._

 _ **In hospital :**_

 _Abhi : are yaar thoda sa sar dard hai khali koi aafat nahi aa gai..._

 _Rahul : ha lekin checkup karva lena thik hai na yaar...vaise mujhe bhi yehi lag raha hai kaam ke stress ki vajah se sar dard ho gaya hoga..._

 _Daya : kal se...?_

 _Rahul : are yaar ye soya nahi hai 2 din se...aur tum to apni files bhi ise dekar thodi jhapki to maar hi li hogi... (daya glared at him...Abhijeet looked at daya then smiled)_

 _Daya : ab hasna band karo...haa thik hai par abhi kya karna hai..._

 _Rahul : kuchh nahi...mai pain killer de deta hu...but Abhijeet pain killer ka adi banana thik nahi hai...jyada dard ho to le lena aur filhaal to ghar jake ek achhi nind lo... (Abhijeet nodded) (to daya) aur daya agar tumhe itni hi tension ho rahi hai to reports karwa lete hain na..._

 _Daya : ha ha ye thik hai.._

 _Abhi : kya thik hai...Daya aisa sar dard to mujhe kitni baar hua hai..._

 _Daya : par boss..._

 _Abhi : are yaan...Rahul ne kaha na sab thik hai...aur ye dava lene ke baad bhi mujhe thik nahi laga to karva lenge reports thik hai..._

 _Daya : ha ok..._

 _Rahul : ye bhi thik hai..._

 _ **Duo home (at evening) :**_

 _Abhi rested at home because of fear of Daya's anger...Daya came to home...and directly went to Abhijeet's room..._

 _Abhi : are itni jaldi aa gaya..._

 _Daya : hmmm packing karni hai..._

 _Abhi : packing?_

 _Daya : ha kal subah jaldi Delhi ke liye niklana hai..._

 _Abhi : koi important case hai..._

 _Daya nodded..._

 _Abhi : to itna udaas kyo lag raha hai..._

 _Daya : yaar ek hafta lag sakt hai lautne me...tumhari tabiyat..._

 _Abhi : are baba...mai bilkul thik hu...aur dekh dopahar me aaram karne ke baad ab achha lag raha hai...sach me...meri fikar mat kar...ok_

 _Daya : sachi_

 _Abhi : muchi_

 _And they smiled..Daya packed his stuff..._

 _Next day at morning Daya went for Delhi after giving so many instructions to Abhijeet...Abhijeet busy whole day in beurau...then went to home at evening...after some times Raajan came to meet him..._

 _Raajan : ab kaisi hai tabiyat tumhari...?_

 _Abhi : kaisi hogi...bilkul thik..._

 _Raajan : mai phone karne vala tha...phir socha mil hi aata hu...vaise Daya nahi dikh raha..._

 _Abhi : ha wo aaj hi Delhi gaya hai kaam se ek hafte ke liye..._

 _Raajan : are to pehle batana tha na...mera ghar khali hi hai...wohi ruk jaata...mai chabi de deta use..._

 _Abhi : are nahi yaar vaise bhi case ke liye gaya hai...quarters milega hi...aur time bhi to milna chahie na ghar aane ka..._

 _Raajan : hmmm ye bhi hai...tum logo ka kaam bhi na...khair kya kaha doctor ne..._

 _Abhi : wohi jo mai keh raha tha..Rahul ne kaha agar chahe to reports kara le..but mene mana kar diya..._

 _Raajan : to kara leni thi na yaar..._

 _Abhi : bas ek tumhari hi kami thi...kya yaar kamal karte ho tum bhi...mai bilkul thik hu ok...aur vaise bhi Daya ko to vaise bhi mujhe lekar kuchh jyada hi tension hoti hai...bahot possessive hai mujhe lekar... (in naughty way) reports me kuchh aa gaya to mai to use bata bhi nahi paunga (he laughed)_

 _Raajan : kya tum bhi yaar...kuchh bhi bol rahe ho..._

 _Abhi : achha baba sorry...vaise sahi time pe aaye ho chalo dinner kar lete hain..._

 _Raajan : are nahi Abhijeet...wo actually abhi ek party se milne jaana hai...to dinner unke saath hi karunga...par ek kaam karte hain na agar tum free ho to kal lunch saath me karte hain..._

 _Abhi : oh haa...kyu nahi... done..._

 _Raajan : ok to kal milte hai...bye..._

 _Abhi : bye_

 _and he went... Abhijeet's phone rang._

 _Abhi (picked up the call) : kahie janab...time mil gaya aapko humse baat karne ka..._

 _Daya : kya boss tum bhi...bahot hectic din tha yaar...khair meri chhodo tum batao tum thik ho na?_

 _Abhi : are bilkul fit hu...khana khane hi jaa raha tha...tu bhi kha le...aur aaram kar...bahot thak gaya hoga na..._

 _Daya : hmm...ok boss...bye...take care..._

 _Abhi (in smile) : bye..._

 _Next day coming...abhijeet was as usual busy in work...took his lunch with Raajan...And came to home in the evening...but he felt some uneasiness today...his headache was again started...but he didn't tell this to Daya...he took his meal and painkiller and slept..._

 _ **Next Day (at evening) :**_

 _Raajan called Abhijeet...Abhijeet picked up the call..._

 _Abhi : ha bolo raajan..._

 _Raajan : yaar tumhari thodi help chahie thi..._

 _Abhi : haa bolo..._

 _Raajan : wo kal ek friend ki shaadi hai...to uske liye gift lena tha...mujhe to kuchh samajh me hi nahi aa raha...tum thodi help kar doge..._

 _Abhi : thik hai...abhi to thoda busy hu...ek ghante baad milte hain mall me..._

 _Raajan : ok...thank u..._

 _After an hour...they met in mall to purchase a gift...Abhijeet still not feel good...they bought a gift and about to go..._

 _Raajan : kya hua Abhijeet? Tum thik to ho?_

 _Abhi : haa bas wohi thoda sar dard..._

 _Raajan : kya fir se...chalo hum doctor ke paas chalte hain..._

 _Abhi : are nahi yaar...itna bhi dard nahi hai..._

 _Raajan : tum bhi na...achha chalo coffee to pioge na..._

 _Abhi : ha ye chalega..._

 _they went to coffee shop in mall and took coffee and chat...and when they were about to go suddenly Abhijeet's head started spinning and he fell down on the floor...Raajan really panicked...he with the help of people around him took Abhijeet in his car and went to hospital..._

 _ **In hospital :**_

 _Doctor checked him...after sometimes Abhijeet gained consiousness..._

 _Abhi : mai yaha kaise..._

 _Raajan : mai le aaya...maine kaha tha na doctor ko dikha dete hain...par tum..._

 _Abhi : par ye kaun sa hospital hai..._

 _Raajan : Life line hospital...inse milo ye Dr. Akshat hain...bahot achhe neurologist aur mere bahot achhe dost bhi..._

 _Abhi : oh hello Dr...kya hua hai mujhe..._

 _Dr. Akshat : dekhie abhijeet ji...jab tak reports nahi aa jati hum kuchh nahi keh sakte..._

 _Abhi : reports ?_

 _Dr. : ji...Raajan ne mujhe apki history batai...isiliye unki permission se hi hamne aapka CT scan aur kuchh jaruri reports karvai hain...I hope u don't mind..._

 _Abhi : nahi it's ok...par Raajan tumne kisi ko kuchh bataya to nahi na...Daya ko to kuchh..._

 _Raajan : nahi Abhijeet...sab kuchh itni jaldi me hua ke mauka hi nahi mila..._

 _Abhi : bahot achha kiya...batana bhi mat...bekar me pareshan hoga..._

 _Raajan nodded and asked to doctor..._

 _Raajan : reports kab tak ayengi Akshat..._

 _Dr. Akshat : abhi to raat ho gai hai...kal hi milengi..._

 _They nodded...Dr. gave some medicine to Abhijeet and they went to home...Raajan offered him to stay with him today but Abhijeet refused by saying that he is ok...and Raajan dropped him to his house...and after giving so many instructions he went from there...after that Abhijeet mobile rang...it was Daya' a call...Abhijeet picked up the call and said in fresh tone so that Daya could not sense anything..._

 _Abhi : hello..._

 _Daya : kaise ho boss..._

 _Abhi : bilkul thik..._

 _Daya : sach me ?_

 _Abhi (face exprresion changed) : ha kyu..._

 _Daya : are yaar aise hi majak kar raha hu..._

 _Abhi : achha...tu bhi na...wo aaj Raajan ke saath mall me gaya tha to sar me thoda_

 _Daya (interrupted in between) : kya...sar dard...fir se...boss mene kaha tha reports karva lete hain...tum thik to ho na..._

 _Abhi : are are puri baat to sun...mai ye keh raha tha ke (bit hesitate) wo Raajan ke sar me thoa dard ho raha tha to use abhi ghar chhod kar aaya..._

 _Daya : oh to aisa bolo na...mai to darr hi gaya tha...vaise mujhe 3-4 sin aur lagenge...jyada busy hua to shayad call na kar pau...but tum apna khyal rakhna...thik hai..._

 _Abhi : jee huzoor..._

 _Daya (in smile): ok bye..._

 _Abhi : Bye...and he cut the call..._

 _Abhi's pov : thoda sa sar dard ka sunke itna ghabra gaya...he bhagwan kal reports me sab normal ho to achha hai..._

 _ **Next day :**_

 _Abhijeet was busy in work...Raajan called him...Abhijeet pickes up the call..._

 _Abhi : ha bolo..._

 _Raajan : tumhari reports collect karne jana hai..._

 _Abhi (in tenses voice) : hmm...aata hu thodi der me..._

 _After sometimes they reached to hospital..._

 _ **In 's cabin :**_

 _Both were sitting in front of doctor...and his facial expressions told that something bad was coming in their way..._

 _Abhi (in scare): kya hua Doctor...kuchh gadbad hai kya..._

 _Dr. Akshat (after a pause) : dekhie ...apki reports ke mutabik aapko (took a pause) BRAIN TUMOUR hai..._

 _Abhijeet and Raajan shocked like hell..._

 _Raajan : ye kya kya bol rahe ho tum..._

 _Dr. Akshat : I m sorry Raajan par yehi sach hai..._

 _Abhijeet was shell shocked...he couldn't uttered a word...but then said..._

 _Abhi (in cracked voice) : ab aage kya doctor?_

 _Doctor : Dekhie medicines to apko shuru karni hi hongi par...tumour kaafi fail chuka...isiliye surgery ke alaawa aur koi raasta nahi hai..._

 _Abhi : surgery ? Nahi surgery nahi..._

 _Doctor : dekhie Abhijeet ji hamare paas aur koi raasta nahi hai..._

 _Abhi : Doctor surgery ke baad mere theek hone ke chances kitne hain..._

 _Doctor (down his head ) : jee bahot kam..._

 _Abhi : aur dava se surgery kitni taali ja sakti hai..._

 _Doctor : maximum 1 month..._

 _Abhi (in sad smile) : matlab marne ke chance hi jyada hai...nahi mujhe surgery nahi karvani...jitne din bache hain mai shanti se jeena chahta hu...agar mar gaya to ye din bhi chale jaayenge na..._

 _Raajan : Abhijeet tum..._

 _Abhi : Raajan plssss...doctor aap medicines de dijie..._

 _Doctor gave him medicines...Abhijeet went from there to take his reports and medicines by saying Raajan..._

 _Abhi : chalo Raajan..._

 _Raajan : Akshat yaar tum kuchh kar nahi sakte..._

 _Dr. Akshat : sorry yaar Raajan...mai samjhata hu tum par kya beet rahi hai...mene tumhari permission se reports to karva di...but surgery uske liye to Abhijeet ya uske kisi family member ki permission jaruri hai..._

 _Raajan nodded sadly and went from there..._

 _ **At Duo home :**_

 _Raajan : Abhijeet tum samjh kyo nahi rahe yaar...kyu apne aap se khilwaad kar rahe ho yaar..._

 _Abhi : nahi Raajan...mai kuchh khilwaad nahi kar raha...tum hi batao...mene surgery karva li...aur jaisa ki Akshat ne kaha mai mar... (his voice chocked) yaar mujhe to tension iss baat ki hai...ke mere Daya ka kya hoga mere baad...use mai kaise bataunga ye sab...kal uae thoda sa sar dard ki hint karne ki koshish ki to itna darr gaya tha to ye to kaise batau..._

 _Raajan : par batana to hoga na Abhijeet..._

 _Abhi : nahi...mujhme himmat nahi hai...wo toot jaega yaar..._

 _Raajan (in anger) : to kya karoge tum haan...operation nahi karwana...Daya ko kuchh nahi batana...to karna kya hai tumhe...use dukh na ho iske liye kya karoge...door karoge use khud se..._

 _Abhi : haa...yehi thik rahega..._

 _Raajan : Abhijeet plssss..._

 _Abhi : nahi Raajan...tum thik keh rahe ho...mai use tut te hue nahi dekh sakta...isiliye mujhe ye karna hi hoga...tum doge na mera saath..._

 _Raajan : mai aisa kuchh nahi karunga Abhijeet..._

 _Abhi (in tears): achha suno...naaraz mat ho...ek baar mai usse door chala jau na fir karva lunga surgery bas...doctor ne kaha hai na ek mahina hai...to phir bach gaya to thik warna kam se kam mere marne par use dard to hoga...par wo khud ko sambhal lega...plsss Raajan plsss..._

 _Raajan (in teary tone) : mat kar yaar aisa...mat kar..._

 _Abhi (join his both hands): plssss_

 **Flashback ends...**

Raajan : Tumne kya kya nahi kiya usse door jaane ke liye...us par baar baar gussa kiya...use itna hurt kiya...use pata na chale isiliye apni dawaiyo ka label bhi nikal diya...yaha tak ki mujhse bhi uss din kya kya bulwaya jab uske haath pe goli lagi thi...

Abhi : to kya karta yaar...use yehi lag raha tha ke mai usse kuchh chhupa raha hu...use mere ye sab karne ki koi vajah to deni thi na...aur uss din mene tumhe bulaya bhi to isiliye tha ke kam se kam tumhare bahane wo mere saamne khana kha le...warna kuchh khata bhi nahi...dava bhi to leni thi na...

Raajan : par mere wo sab kehne ka kya faayda hua Abhijeet...usne to tumse kuchh nahi kaha...na naaraz hua...ab bhi waqt hai Abhijeet...bata do use...

Abhi : tum kyu nahi samjhate...jo insaan mere itna kuchh karne par bhi sirf meri fikar karta hai...use kaise bata du...aur chalo maan lo bata bhi diya fir kya...wo har mumkin koshish karega mujhe bachane ki ye jaante hue bhi ke ye ab mumkin nahi...wo bilkul toot jaega yaar...abhi to mai use sambhal lunga lekin mere jaane ke baad kya...

Raajan : to kya tumhare ye sab karne se use dard nahi ho raha...

Abhi : ho raha hai..par mai apne jeeteji...apne saamne use sambhlte hue dekhna chahta hu...use dard hoga..takleef hogi...par wo sambhal jaega...

Raajan : aur agar usne tumhe khud se door nahi kiya to...

Abhi : fir to ek hi raasta hai...

 **At Duo home (at night) :**

Daya was very sad..he was waiting for Abhijeet...Abhijeet came at home...Daya looked at his red and swell eyes...

Daya : boss...kya hua tum thik ho na...

Abhi : bas Daya...ye hamdardi ka naatak band karo ab...

Daya (in tears) : natak? Ye natak nahi hai boss...tumhe mujhe jo kehna hai keh lo...jitna daantna hai daant lo...par plssss aise upset mat raho...mai tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta plsss...tumhe mujhe nahi batana to mat batao wajah...mai force nahi karunga...par aise udaas mat raho plssss...

Abhi (in stern tone): ho gaya tumhara...mai bahot thak gaya hu ...sone jaa raha hu...gn...

Daya : boss suno to...khana to...

But Abhijeet didn't listen to him and went in his room and closes the door with a bang...and sat there on the floor with a thud to rest his back on the door...and broke out in tears...here Daya also didn't take his dinner...came in his room...and cried silently while took Abhijeet'a photo in his hand and unknowingly slept there...

Here Abhijeet decided something...

.

.

 _ **Plsssss r & r...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**THNK U frndsss for ur reviews...**_

 _ **GD : sorry dada if u felt so but I will try to cover it...but agar convincing na hua to sorry**_

 _ **sorry for loopholes and mistakes...**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

 **Chapter -5**

 **.**

 **At morning (Duo's home) :**

Daya wake up...looked at the wall clock...

Daya (to himself) : itni der ho gai...mai sota hi reh gaya...

he stood and went for freshenup...after that he came in hall...but he didn't find Abhijeet there...so he went in Abhijeet's room...but he was not there...

Daya (to himself) : kaha chala gaya...shayad beurau chala gaya hoga...

and he also went to beurau...but he didn't find Abhijeet there also...so he asked freddy...

Daya : are Freddy...Abhijeet aa gaya kya...?

Freddy : nahi to sir...abhi tak to nahi aaye...

kyu kya hua sir...

Daya : nahi wo ghar pe bhi nahi tha...mai call karke dekhta hu...

Daya called Abhijeet but his no was switched off...now Daya was really getting tensed...Acp sir came in beurau and saw Daya's tensed face...so asked

Acp sir : kya hua Daya...? Itne pareshan kyo lag rahe ho...?

Daya (in tense voice) : sir...wo Abhi wo abhi tak beurau nahi aaya...ghar pe nahi nahi tha...

Acp sir : haa to kahin gaya hoga kaam se...phone kar lo...

Daya : nahi sir...phone bhi switch off aa raha hai...kal raat ko bhi mood kharab tha...pata nahi kaha chala gaya hai...mujhe bahot tension ho rahi hai sir...

Acp sir (put hand on his shoulder) : chinta mat karo Daya...wo aa jaaega...

At that time...watchman entered in beurau...

Watchman : sir...wo subah subah hi Abhijeet sir aaye the (Daya alert...all looked at him...) unhone ye cover diya hai...kaha jab sab beurau me aa jaaye to de dena...

Daya hurriedly took the cover...opened it...there was 2 papers...first a letter...Daya opened it...and read...and sat on the chair with a thud after reading it...All were getting tensed to see him like that...

Freddy : sir kya hua...kya likha hai isme...

Acp sir took the letter and read it loudly...

" Acp sir, Daya aur mere baki sabhi saathi...mai aap sabko ye batana chahta hu ki mai apni naukri...apna ghar aur ye sheher chhodkar jaa raha hu...hamesha hamesha ke liye (all shocked...Daya shivered) mene hamesha koshish ki hai ke apna kaam puri imaandaari se karu jo ki mene kiya bhi...par uske liye mujhe kabhi shayad wo samman nahi mila...balki jab bhi mauka mila mujh par shak kiya gaya...iljaam lagye gaye...par abb bas...abb mujhse aur bardasht nahi hota...isliye mai sab kuchh chhodkar ja raha hu... (a tear fell from Daya's eye)...mujhe dhundhne ki koshish mat karna...kyuki mai nahi aaunga...shaayad meri baatein aap logo ko ajeeb lage...par yehi sach hai...mai abb thak chuka hu...isiliye apna resignation letter dekar jaa raha hu..."

Abhijeet

all really stunned...Acp sir saw the resignation letter...Abhijeet's signature on it...his eyes got moist...all froze on their places...suddenly a silent and gloomy environment took place in beurau...

 **At pune airport :**

Here Abhijeet was going to board his flight...he sat in plane...Flight was about to take off...Abhijeet was thinking all that which happens between yesterday night to till now...

 ** _Flashback :_**

 _Abhijeet closed the door with bang and broke out in tears..._

 _Abhi ( to himself) : ab ek hi raasta hai...mujhe jaana hoga usse dur...wo mujhse kabhi nafrat nahi kar paega...par use mere bina jeene ki aadat daalni hogi...haa yehi thik rahega...yehi theek rahega..._

 _And he packed his all stuff...next day at early morning he went in Daya's room...looked at his innocent face...his eyes got teary...tried to touch his face but then pulled his hand back...and said in teary tone..._

 _Abhi (in tears) : I m sorry meri jaan...I m sorry..._

 _And he rushed out from there...went to beurau building and gave the cover to watchman...then went to Raajan's house...rang the bell...he opened the door..._

 _Raajan : Abhijeet tum...itni subah subah..._

 _Abhi : mujhe ek favour chahie...meri madad karoge...?_

 _Raajan : haa par kya?_

 _Abhi : mujhe apni gaadi me pune tak chhod do..._

 _Raajan : kya ? Par kyu ? Aur pune...ye sab saaman ye sab kya hai Abhijeet..._

 _Abhi : Mai tumhe sab raaste me bataunga...abhi chalo plsss..._

 _Raajan : haa lekin..._

 _Abhi : Raajan plsss koi sawal mat karna...tumhe meri kasam...aur tumhara phone do.._

 _Raajan nodded in confusion...gave his phone to Abhijeet...then went to change his clothes and then on the way to pune..._

 _In car :_

 _Raajan : ab to bataoge...kya hai ye sab..._

 _Abhi : mai ye sheher chhodkar hamesha hamesha ke liye jaa raha hu Raajan..._

 _Raajan stunned to hear that and suddenly stopped the car..._

 _Raajan : ye kya bol rahe ho tum dimaag to thik hai tumhara..._

 _Abhi : Raajan...plsss gaadi chalao...mujhe jald se jald yaha se niklana hai..._

 _Raajan : har waqt blackmail karna thik nahi hai Abhijeet..._

 _Abhi : mujhe apna dost maante ho na...to itna nahi karoge mere liye..._

 _Raajan : Abhijeet tum..._

 _Abhi : soch to liya tha uske dil me nafrat paida karke usse door jaunga...par jaante ho kal raat itna sab kuchh hone ke baad bhi wo mujhse kehta hai ke boss mai tumse kuchh nahi puchhunga...lar tum udaas mat raho...ab iske baad agar mai uske saamne raha to uska to pata nahi...mai jaroor toot jaunga...plsss rajan plsss_

 _Raajan surrendered in front of him and drove the car..._

 _Raajan : pune me rahoge?_

 _Abhi : nahi...banglore..._

 _Raajan (in confusion) : to phir pune kyo?_

 _Abhi (in sad smile) : kyuki mera bhai bahot ziddi hai yaar...use chhodkar...wo letter dekar to aa gaya mai...usme ye likhkar ke mujhe dhunshne ki koshish mat karna...par wo paagal mujhe phir bhi dhundhega...har mumkin koshish karega...Bus stop...railway station...air port har jagah...isilye mene pune se flight book karai hai...taaki mai mumbai se kaise nikla use pata na chal pae...tumhe phone bhi isiliye nahi kiya...mere call records se use pata na chal jae...wo ye jarur sochega...ki tumhe pata hoga...tumhari image jo mene itni achhi bana di hai uske saamne (Raajan looked at him...) isiliye tumhara phone bhi switch off kar diya...taki agar wo track kare to bhi pata na chale...mene apna no band kar diya hai..dusra no chalu hone me 1-2 din lagenge...wo mai tumhe msg kar dunga...par abhi kuchh din mujhe call mat karna..._

 _Raajan : ye sab karke kya wo pareshan nahi hoga?_

 _Abhi : hoga...aur ye samajh bhi jaayega ki mai bhi kiai keemat par vapas nahi aana chahta...aur shayad yehi sochkar apni koshishein band kar de...aur mujhe bhul jae..._

 _Raajan : waha rahoge kaha..._

 _Abhi : pata nahi..._

 _Raajan : pata tha...dekho mere ek dost ka flat hai wo akela rehta hai waha...waha tum rent par rahoge..._

 _Abhi : tum yaar bekaar me takleef..._

 _Raajan : abhi tak tumne takleef hi di hai...kabhi to meri baat bhi sun liya karo..._

 _Abhi : thik hai baba..._

 _Raajan : Abhijeet tum akele flight me...mai bhi tumhare saath..._

 _Abhi : bilkul nahi..mai thik hu...aur vaise bhi Dr. Akshat ne mujhe 1 mahine ki dava saath me di thi..._

 _Raajan : par yaar tumhe baar baar ye sar dard aur chakkar...nahi mai tumhe akele nahi chhod sakta..._

 _Abhi : mujhe kuchh nahi hoga...aur ye dava hai na...aur vaise bhi mai vaha pahochkar tumhare dost ke through tumhe msg pahocha dunga...tumhe itni subah subah isiliye jagaya taaki tum mujhe pune airport chhodkar time par mumbai vapas chale jao...Daya tumse kuchh puchhe to batana mat...koi problem hogi to Akshat ko phone kar lunga...tum mujhse milne aana chaho to kuchh din baad aana...taaki kisi ko shak na ho..._

 _Raajan smiled sadly..._

 _Abhi : kya hua...has kyu rahe ho..._

 _Raajan : kuchh nahi yaar...mera chhota bhai Vishal...mujhse 3 saal hi chhota hai...par maa papa ke jaane ke bas mai hi uske liye sab kuchh ban gaya...uske liye mene aaj tak shaadi bhi nahi ki...mai sochta tha ke hum dono jitna pyaar kisi bhai ke beech nahi hoga...par tum dono ko dekhkar meri wo soch bhi badal gai...hamara to khoon ka rishta hai...par tum dono ka to rishta hi ek mishal hai Abhijeet..._

 _Abhijeet smiled..._

 _Raajan : mene tumhari har baat maani...ab tum bhi meri baat maanoge...waha jaakar surgery karvaoge na...mai Akshat se baat kar lunga...wohi karega tumhari sugery..._

 _Abhi : theek hai...par mujhse ek waada karo agar operation fail hua jiske chances jyada hai to mere Daya ko kabhi ye pata na chale ke meri maut ki vajah kya hai...infact use jaha tak ho ye bhi na pata chale ke mai jinda hu ya phir..._

 _both were silent for sometimes...after sometimes they reached at pune airport...after giving instructions to Abhijeet...Abhijeet went in and Raajan went back to mumbai..._

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

Abhijeet closes his eyes...and a tear fell from the corner of his eyes...

Here Raajan also came back to mumbai...

 **In beurau :**

Daya : nahi...samjhata kya hai wo apne aap ko...kuchh bhi karega...mai use dhundhkar hi rahunga...

Vivek : sir...mene Abhijeet sir ke sabhi khabriyon se baat ki par kisi ko kuchh pata nahi hai...

Daya : vivek...hamare saare khabriyon se keh do Abhijeet ka kuchh bhi pata chale to hame turant inform karein...

Vivek nodded...

Purvi : sir Abhijeet sir ki last call records me se bhi kuchh khaas pata nahi chala...

Freddy and Sachin came in beurau...

Sachin : humne bhi railway station...air port aur bus stop pe inquiry ki...par waha bhi kuchh pata nahi chala...

Daya (bang his hand on table) : kaise pata chalega...akhir Sr Ins Abhijeet hai wo...kisi ko to pata hoga kuchh...ha uska dost Raajan...aaj kal uska bahot aana jaana tha...usi se puchhta hu...

and he called Raajan...

Raajan : hello

Daya : ha Raajan...tumhe pata hai Abhijeet kaha hai...

Raajan : Abhijeet kaha hai matlab...beurau me hoga na...

Daya : nahi...wo aaj subah hi kahin chala gaya hai...kya tumhe iss baare me kuchh pata hai...

Raajan : nahi yaar...mujhe to usne kuchh bataya nahi...

Daya : sach keh rahe ho?

Raajan : haa yaar mai jhooth kyu kahunga...

Daya cut the call in disappointment...

Raajan (to himself) : Abhijeet sahi hi keh raha tha...sambhal ke rehna hoga...

Daya : purvi...pata nahi kyu iss Raajan ki baat par mujhe vishvas nahi ho raha..iske call records bhi check karo...aur iska phone kaha kaha gaya hai wo bhi dekho...aur vivek apne informer ke keh do iss par najar rakhe...

they both nodded...purvi checked the call details and said...

Purvi :nahi sir inki call details se bhi kuchh pata nahi chala ...aur phone ki location bhi mumbai ki hi hai...

Daya really disappointed...vivek told his informer to look at Raajan...but Raajan already alert about this...

Whole day passed like this...at night Daya went to beach...and passed his whole night there...at morning he came to beurau in same cloths...Acp sir looked at hs red eyes and swelly face...

Acp sir : Daya ye kya haalat bana rakhi hai apni...raat bhar ghar nahi gae na...kaha the...

Daya : beach pe...

Acp sir : Daya aise kaise chalega...Abhijeet mil jaaega...

Daya : kab sir?...wo to aana hi nahi chaahta...saare raste band kar rakhe hain...kuchh samajh me hi nahi aa raha kya karu...

Acp Sir also looked at him in helplessness...that day also passed like this...they got nothing...at night Daya went to home and directly went to Abhijeet's room...took his photo...and sat on the floor to take rest of the bed...

Daya (in tears) : aisi kya galti ho gai boss...jiski itni badi saza de rahe ho...plsss aa jao...plsss...and he slept there...

 **At morning :**

Someone spread hand in Daya's hair...Daya openes his eyes...

Daya (happily) : boss tum...tum aa gaye...

Abhi : haa meri jaan...tujhe chhodkar kaha jaata...

Daya : thank u boss...thank u so much...

and Daya opened his eyes in jerk and looked here and there...

Daya : boss boss... (then in disappointment) sapna tha...and he again disappointed and about to stand up when see a bottle of medicine fell down under the bed...he took it...

Daya : ye kaisi dava hai...itni saari...bottle pe label bhi nahi hai...boss to abhi koi dava nahi le raha tha phir ye...Rahul ko dikhata hu...haan...

 **After 3 days (in bangalore) :**

Abhi : Raajan itni jaldi kya thi yaha aane ki...mai thik hu yaar..dr. Akshat se bhi baat hui..wo next week aane vale hain bangalore...

Raajan : are yaar...chinta ho rahi thi tumhari...par tumhe kya...vaise tumne sahi kaha tha...Daya ne mujh par najar rakhvai thi...par shayad use bhi vishvas ho gaya ki mujhe kuchh nahi pata...isiliye aaj safe laga to nikal aaya...

Suddenly someone came there...

person : hame bhi saath le aaye hote Raajan...

Raajan and Abhijeet shocked to see him...

Raajan (in shock) : Daya tum?

Daya : ha mai...

Abhi (in shock) : Daya, Rahul tum dono yaha...

Daya : kyu...achha nahi laga hame yaha dekhkar Abhijeet...

Abhi : mene kaha tha na mujhe dhundhne ki koshish mat karna...mera pichha kyu nahi chhod dete tum...

Daya : bas karo ye natak Abhijeet...Bas karo...mujhe sab pata chal gaya hai...

Abhijeet looked at him in shock...

Daya (showing him reports) : ye tumhari medical reports...

Abhi (in shock) : ye ?

Daya (loudly In pain) : ye tumhari unhi reports ki copy hain Abhijeet jo tum mujhse...hum sabse chhupa rahe the...jiski vajah se mujhse door jaa rahe the...in reports jinme likha hai ki tumhe brain tumour hai...

Abhijeet shocked like hell...Raajan also shocked...

Daya : lekin Abhijeet sach to ye hai ki ye reports... (took a pause) ye reports jhoothi hain ( Abhijeet looked at him in total shock...Daya with teary happiness) haa Abhijeet TUMHE BRAIN TUMOUR NAHI HAI...

Abhijeet and Raajan shocked like anything...

Abhi (in total disbelief) : KYA?

.

.

 _ **So guys...next chappy me suspense reveal.**_

 _ **So plsss R & R...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello frnddass thank u so much for reviews and sorry for loope holes...**_

 _ **NOTE - plsss don't kill me after this chapter...**_

 _ **.**_

.

 **.**

 **Chapter -6**

.

Abhi (in disbelief) : Kya?

Daya : ha Abhi...tumhe kuchh nahi hua hai...tum bilkul thik ho...

Abhi (still in shock state) : tumko kis kisne bol bola?

 _Daya : jab tum chale gaye...humne tumhe dhundhne ki bahot koshish ki...phone records niklwaye...khabriyon se puchha...bas stop...railway station...airport...kaha kaha pata nahi lagaya par tumhara koi pata nahi chal raha tha...phir 2 din baad subah mai tumhare room me tha aur mujhe tumhare bed ke niche se dava ki bottle mili...mujhe kuchh samajh me nahi aaya...kyunki tum to koi dava le nahi rahe the...isiliye mai Rahul ke paas gaya...aur phir..._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Daya went to Rahul's hospital to meet him..._

 _Daya : Rahul..._

 _Rahul : are Daya tum...mai abhi tumhe hi phone karne wala tha...kya hua...Abhijeet ka kuchh pata chala?_

 _Daya : nahi yaar...abhi tak uska kuchh pata nahi chala...par ye dekho...ye medicine...kya ye tumne use di hai...ye mujhe uske room me bed ke niche padi hui mili..._

 _Rahul took the bottle and saw it._

 _Rahul : nahi yaar...ye mene use nahi di...mene to us din use sirf painkiller di thi tumhare saamne aur koi medicine nahi di..._

 _Daya : jab mai nahi tha tab shayad di ho?_

 _Rahul : nahi yaar..._

 _Daya : to phir ye uske room me kya kar rahi thi..._

 _Rahul : iss par to label bhi nahi ke pata chal sake ke ye kaisi medicine hain..._

 _Daya (thinking something then said ) : ek kaam karte hain...isse Dr Salunkhe ko dikhate hain...wo test karke jarur bata denge ki ye kis chiz ki medicine hai..._

 _Rahul : haa ye thik rahega..._

 _they went to fl and told Dr salunkhe the whole and gave him the medicines...after some test Dr Salunkhe told them as..._

 _Dr Salunkhe : yaar isme jo content hai...wo anxiety aur depression ke shikaar marizon ko diya jaata hai..._

 _Rahul and Daya shocked..._

 _Dr. Salunkhe added : lekin iska dose bahot jyada hai...matlab ye bahot bimar pt me hi di ja sakti hai...unme be reaction ho sakta hai..._

 _Daya : reaction ?_

 _Dr Salunkhe : ha yaar...headache...chakkar aana..vomiting vagere iske adverse effect hain..._

 _Rahul : Abhijeet ye dava kyu le raha hoga..._

 _Daya : wohi to samajh me nahi aa raha...use kya depression tha...aur wo bhi itni high dose me..._

 _Dr Salunkhe : lekin Daya...tum logo ko ye kyu lagta hai ke Abhijeet ye dava le hi raha hoga..._

 _Daya : ab doctor sahab ye medicine uske bed ke niche padi hui mili...shayad wo jaate waqt rakh raha ho tab gir gai aur uska dhyan nahi gaya ho..._

 _Dr Salunkhe : hmmm...vaise Daya ye dava har medical store pe nahi milti...bade medical stores pe hi milegi...aur wo bhi dr ki prescription hone par hi..._

 _Daya : thik hai dr sahab to hum har uss medical store par puchh tachh karenge jaha ye medicine available ho..._

 _They inquired on almost every medical stores...showing Abhijeet's photograph...but they found nothing...whole day passed like this...even next day they tried much but got nothing...Daya became very disappointed and hopeless...at night Daya and Rahul went to beach..._

 _At Beach :_

 _Both were sitting on the sand...water waves touched their feets..._

 _Rahul : Daya aise niraash mat ho...hame jald hi koi suraag to milega..._

 _Daya (in hopeless tone) : kab Rahul kab? Ye jaldi kab aayega...pata nahi wo pagal ye dava kyo le raha tha...aisa kya depression tha use..._

 _Rahul put hand on his shoulder..._

 _Daya : 2 din se har ek medical store chemist shop pe puchha...uske room ki bhi achhe se talaashi li ke shayad kuchh aur suraag mil jaaye...par koi faayda nahi hua..._

 _Rahul : Daya ye bhi to ho sakta hai na ki ye medicines usne kisi medical shop se li hi na ho...mera matlab hai jaise mai tum logo ko apne paas se deta hu...kisi doctor ne hi use di ho...khud mangakar..._

 _Daya : par kaun?_

 _Rahul : ab ye to pata lagana hoga...vaise jaise ki salunkhe sir ne kaha iske side effects ke baare me...tumne wo sab kabhi notice nahi kiya..._

 _Daya : kaise karta yaar...jabse Delhi se aaya tha...wo mere paas rehta hi kaha tha..hamesha mujhe taalne aur mujh se door rehne ki koshish karta tha..._

 _Rahul : hmm..aur wo Raajan...usse kuchh pata chala...?_

 _Daya : nahi yaar...uss par 2-3 din najar rakhvai...par mujhe nahi lagta use kuchh pata hai..._

 _Rahul : tum chinta mat karo...sab thik ho jaaega..ghar jao aur aaram karo..._

 _Daya :ab uss ghar me jaane ka mann nahi karta Rahul...wo ghar ab ghar hi nahi lagta..._

 _Rahul : to mere saath chalo mere ghar...aaj wohi ruk jaana..._

 _Daya (tried to protest) : nahi yaar...tum kyu bekaar me takleef..._

 _Rahul : takleef? abhi ek thappad padega na ro saare daant bahar aa jayenge...samjhe (Daya smiled) ab chalo..._

 _Daya nodded...and went to Rahul's house and passed his whole night their but there was no sleep in his eyes..._

 _At morning :_

 _After freshenup...both came in hall..._

 _Rahul : good morning..._

 _Daya : good morning..._

 _Rahul : aaj bhi nahi soye na..._

 _Daya (down his head) : nind hi nahi aai yaar..._

 _Rahul : thik hai...chalo ab nashta kar lo..._

 _Daya : man nahi hai..._

 _But after seeing Rahul's angry glare...he nodded silently and took his breakfast..._

 _Daya : mai beurau ke liye niklata hu...kaash aaj kuchh mil jae...suddenly Daya's phone rang..it was his informer Mangu's call..._

 _Daya (picked up the call) : haa Mangu bol..._

 _Mangu : Daya sir...wo apun ka dost hai na pakya...chhota mota khabri hai...usne kuchh din pehle Abhijeet sahab ko dekha tha..._

 _Daya (in hurry) : kya kaha dekha tha...kab dekha tha..._

 _Mangu : yehi koi 5-6 din pehle...life line hoapital me jaate hue..._

 _Daya (in shock) : life line hospital? Achha sun tu wohi ruk...hum log aate hain..._

 _Mangu : thik hai sahab...And he cut the call..._

 _Rahul : kya hua Daya? Kiska call tha...?_

 _Daya : mere khabri Mangu ka...uske kisi khabri dost ne 5-6 din pehle Abhijeet ko life line hospital me jaate dekha tha..._

 _Rahul : kya?_

 _Daya : haa...Abhijeet ko gae bhi 5 din ho gaye hain...shayad iss hospital me jaakar hi kuchh pata chale...chalo jaldi..._

 _Rahul : haa...chalo.._

 _and they went to Life line hospital..._

 _Daya : kaha dekha tha Mangu..._

 _Mangu : sahab...ander jaate hue dekha tha..._

 _Daya and Rahul went in and asked to staff about Abhijeet by showing his photograph...nurse told him that he was patient of Dr Akshat...both shocked to listen that and went to Dr Akshat cabin..._

 _Daya : hello Dr Akshat..._

 _Dr Akshat : hello...aap log?_

 _Daya : mai Ins Daya cid se...aur ye mera dost...Dr Rahul...hum yaha aapse Abhijeet ke baare me puchhne aaye hain..._

 _Dr Akshat : Abhijeet ? Kaun Abhijeet ?_

 _Daya : kamaal hai dr sahab apne patient ko nahi pehchante... ye Abhijeet (while showing his photograph)..._

 _Dr Akshat : achha...ye Abhijeet..._

 _Rahul : haa...Dr...kya hua hai inhe..._

 _Dr Akshat : dar asal inhhe brain tumour hai..._

 _Daya & Rahul shocked like hell...Daya just froze on his place...he couldn't utter a word..._

 _Rahul : kya bakwas kar rahe ho...brain tumour haan...Brain tumour me aap use ye dava de rahe the (showing him the medicines) jo depression ke mareezo ko di jaati hain...wo bhi itna high dose..._

 _Dr Akshat : kya bakwas kar rahe hain aap...kisne kaha ke ye depression ki dava hai...iss par to koi label hi nahi hai..._

 _Rahul : hamne hamare forensic expert se bakayda test karvai hain...bolo kaha hai Abhijeet..._

 _Dr Akshat shocked..._

 _Dr Akshat (stammering) :apko kisne kaha ke dava mene use di hai...aur mujhe kya pata wo kaha hai..._

 _Rahul : achha Daya jara tum apne dhang se inse puchh lo..._

 _Daya (in anger) : dekho...sach aach bata do ye sab kya chal raha hai...warna sach ugalwana mujhe achhi tarah aata hai..._

 _Dr Akshat : dekhiye aap iss tarah se mujhse jardasti nahi kar sakte..._

 _Daya : dekho dr iss hospital ka har aadmi jaanta hai ki Abhijeet tumhara patient hai...to hame ye saabit karne me bhi der nahi lagegi...ki ye davaiya tum use de rahe ho...ab tum chup chap batate ho ya..._

 _Dr Akshat (in fear) : batata hu...batata hu...mene Abhijeet ko jhoothi reports di thi..._

 _Dar asal use Brain tumour hai hi nahi..._

 ** _Flashback ends..._**

Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain and a tear fell from his eyes...Daya wiped it...

Daya : nahi Abhi abhi nahi...hum logo ko dr akshat ne bataya ke aaj shaam ko Raajan tumse milne jaa raha hai...Banglore...to bas hum bhi aa gaye uska mobile track karte karte...

Raajan shocked...

Daya : aur inhe bhi apne saath laaye hain...Freddy le aao dr sahab ko...

Freddy and vivek came in with dr Akshat...

Abhijeet looked at him with utter disbelief...

Abhi (in pain): kyu kiya aapne aisa? Jawab dijie...

Daya : ye sab inhone kisi ke kehne par kiya hai Abhijeet...

Abhi (in shock) : kya? Kiske?

Daya : ye to tum apne dost RAAJAN se hi puchho...

Abhijeet looked at Raajan in utter shock...Raajan was about to go in hurry but freddy hold him...

Freddy : kaha Raajan ji...

Daya : tumne aisa kyu kiya Raajan...?

Abhi (still in shock) : Raajan tum?! Tumne ye sab kiya?!

Raajan (now surrender and said in anger) : haa...mene kiya hai ye sab...mene kiya hai...kyuki kyuki mai Abhijeet ko tadpte hue dekhna chahta tha... (Abhijeet and Daya shocked...all stunned)

Abhi (in hurt) : lekin kyu?

Raajan : kyuki tumne mere bhai ko mujhse door kar diya...uska KHOON kar dia tumne...

Abhijeet was in great shock...Daya stunned...

Abhi (stammering) : Bhai ? Khoon ? Tumhara bhai yaani vis vishal vishal ka khoon...ye tum kya keh rahe ho...vishal mar chuka hai...

Raajan : haa mar chuka hai mera bhai...tumne maara hai use...

Abhi : kya bakwas kar rahe ho tum...mai usse itne saalon me kabhi mila hi nahi to maarunga kaise...

Raajan : Achha...15 August, 2009...Rocky naam ka ek criminal jisne plaatic surgery se tumhara chehra liya tha...use tumne hi goli maari thi na...

Abhi (in shock) : haa to usse kya...

Raajan : usse kya...kya tumhe pata nahi tha ke tumhare lagaye uss chehre ke pichhe asal me kiska chehra hai...

Abhi : kehna kya chahte ho tum...wo Vishal tha?

Raajan (loudly in anger) : haa wo mera bhai Vishal hi tha...

Duo, Rahul & team was in utter shock...

Abhi (not in senses) : aisa kaise ho sakta hai...?

Raajan : bano mat Abhijeet jaise tumhe kuchh pata nahi hai... (in teary tone)mera bhai...Vishal...bahot pyaar karta tha mai usse...mere jeene ki vajah tha wo...apna MBA complete karne ke baad uase Delhi ki hi ek multinational company me bahot achhi job mil gai thi...mai bahot khush tha... (all silently listen him)

phir ek din achanak uss company me bahot badi chori ho gai...Vishal ke coligues ne sara iljaam Vishal par daal diya...Police use pakad kar le gai...pure ek hafte use jail me itna torcher kiya ki puchho mat...mene help ke liye tumse contact karne ki koahish ki par tumse koi contact nahi ho paaya...kaise kaise police ko asli mujrim mila...lekin tab mera bhai bilkul badal chuka tha...uska police...kanoon...system...sabse vishvas uth gaya tha...jail me wo buri sangat me bhi pad gaya tha...mene use samjhane ki bahot koshish ki...par kehte hain na ek baar aadmi buri sangat me pad jae to wo use le doobti hai...usne meri ek na suni...aur dheere dheere mujhse door hota chala gaya...galat kaam karne laga...aur mujhe pata hi nahi chala ke mera bhai kab ek criminal ban gaya...

All really shocked...

Raajan (added) : wo jyadatar bahar hi rehne laga...par mujhse contact kar liya karta tha...par us din jab uski maut hui uske kuchh din pehle usne mujhse baat ki thi...kaha tha ki wo thik hai...par uske baad mai uske call ka wait karta raha...aur dheere dheere 3 mahine beet gaye...tab mujhe laga ki jarur wo kisi musibat me hai...aur mene faisla kiya use dhundhne ka...akele hi...kyuki meri badkismati ye thi ki mai police me bhi nahi jaa sakta tha...kya kehta...ek criminal ko dhoondhne ke liye...5 saal Abhijeet 5 saal bhatkata raha mai yaha se waha har sheher me...par uska koi pata nahi chala...phir aaj se kareeb 2 mahine pehle mujhe Akshat ka phone aaya ki use vishal ke baare me kuchh pata chala hai...mai turant mumbai aaya aur uske paas gaya...

 **Raajan : kya baat hai Akshat...kaha hai Vishal...**

 **Dr Akshat : aao mere saath...They went in cabin...**

 **Akshat : inse milo...ye Dr Avinash hain...bahot achhe plastic surgeon...**

 **Raajan (in confusion) : hello**

 **Akshat : Raajan inhe ek conference me lecture dena tha...to usi silsile me ye apne project mujhe dikha rahe the...aur usme mene ye tasweer dekhi...**

 **Akshat showed him the picture of vishal and Abhijeet...**

 **Raajan (in shock) : ye to vishal aur ye Abhijeet...**

 **Akshat : haa Raajan...inke sir ne hi vishal ki plastic surgery karke use Abhijeet ka chehra diya tha...**

 **Raajan shocked like hell...**

 **Dr Avinash : jee...actually isme mere sir ke bhi projects hain...mai uss waqt unke under me kaam karta tha...tab ye apna chehra badalvane ki baat karne aaye the...inhone apna naam rocky bataya tha...sir ne mana kiya to unhe dhamkakar jabardasti unse ye kaam karvaya...par hamare Sir ne apne database me ye dono tasweer le li thi...unki har file password protected hoti thi...jiska password sirf unhe aur mujhe pata hota tha...kaam hone ke baad un logo ne sir ko maar daala...par ye rocky ise bhi sr ins Abhijeet jiska chehra isne liya tha unhine apne haathon se goli maar di...**

 **Raajan (in utter shock) : goli maar di?**

 **Akshat put his hand on his shoulder...**

 **Akshat : ha raajan...sambhalo apne aap ko...**

 **Raajan (not in his senses) : mera bhai mar chuka hai...nahi...mera vishal...and he went unconscious...**

Raajan : mai bilkul toot gaya tha...mujhe nervous breakdown ho gaya...ek mahine hospital me pada raha...Akshat ne meri dekhbhal ki..ek mahine baad jab thik hua...mai ye samjhane ki koshish kar raha tha ki tumne mere bhai ko kaise maar diya...Akshat ne mujhse kaha ki tumne sab kuchh jaante hue bhi us par goli chalai...isiliye apne aap ko majboot karke mai uss din beurau me tumse yehi sawal karne aaya...par tumne usse pehle hi mujhse Vishal ke baare me puchh liya...tab mujhe laga ke shayad tumhe sach me kuchh nahi pata...mai vapas Akshat ke paas aaya...to usne mujhse kaha ki usne pata lagaya hai ki cid vaalon ko sab kuchh pata hota hai...

 **Raajan : lekin Akshat agar aisa hota...to wo saamne se kyu puchhta mujhse...**

 **Akshat : kyuki wo tumhare saamne achha banke rehna chahta hai...taaki tumhara shak uss par na jae...**

Raajan : mujhe bhi Akshat ki baat par vishvas hone laga...aur mene tumse badla lene ka faisla kiya...tumhare sar dard ki baat mene Akshat ko batai...aur uske dimaag ye plan aaya...phir Daya delhi chala gaya aur mujhe aur bhi achha mauka mil gaya tumse baar baar milne ka...kabhi lunch ke bahane to kabhi shopping ke bahane...mai tumhare paani...khaane ki kisi cheez me dava mila deta...jisse tumhara sar dard badhne laga...uss din mall jab tum washroom gae tab bhi tumhari coffee me high power ki dava mila di...jisse tum wahi behosh ho gae...aur mujhe tumhe Akshat ke paas le jaane ka mauka mil gaya...

Abhijeet was in great shock...

Raajan : waha se phir wohi jhooti reports aur galat dawaiyon ka silsila shuru hua...jisse tumhara sar dard...chakkar ye sab bana rahe...aur tumhare man ye vahem bana rahe ki tumhe Brain Tumour hai...mai jitna tumhe aur Daya ko jaanta hu...mujhe pata tha tum ye baat use nahi bata paaoge..mene ussi baat ka faayda uthaya...aur jaan bujhkar...tumhare saamne achha bankar khud hi tumhare man me Daya se door hone ki baatein bhari...mai tumhe batana chahta tha ki apne bhai se door hone ka gam kya hota hai Abhijeet...

Abhi : lekin mai jaanta hi nahi tha ki wo vishal hai...

Raajan : jhooth mat bolo...Akshat ne kaha hai ki usne pata lagaya hai...

Daya (coming out from shock) : kya pata lagaya tha aapne Akshat ji...

Akshat (in disbelief) : kuchh nahi...

Raajan shocked...

Raajan (in shock) : ye tum kya keh rahe ho Akshat...?

Akshat : bandook mene tumhare kandhe par rakhi thi par use chala to mai hi raha tha Raajan...

Daya (in shock) : matlab

Akshat : matlab...Abhijeet se badla to mai lena chahta tha...bas ek mauka chahie tha...jo mujhe Raajan se mila...

Abhi (in shock) : ab tumhare saath kya kiya mene?

Akshat : Maya yaad hai na tumhe...jisne tumhari vajah se apni jaan de di (AKAKR series)...pyaar karta tha mai usse...bahot pyaar...bachpan se...par use nahi pata thi ye baat...wo mujhe ek achha dost maanti thi...fir mai America chala gaya ek saal ke liye...aur jab vapas aaya to uski maut ki khabar suni...

Abhi : mene use nahi maara...wo khud bich me aa gai thi...aur wo bhi ek criminal thi...

Akshat : par jaan to usne tumhari vajah se hi di thi na...3 saal se tadap raha tha tumse badla lene ke liye...bas ek baar tum sabse door chale jaate...phir mai tumhe nashili dawaiyan de dekar paagal kar deta...aur usi me ek din tumhari jaan bhi nikal jaati...

Dya grabbed his collar in anger...

Daya (in anger) :bakwas band kar samjha...doctor hokar aisa kaam...sharam aani chahie tujhe...

Abhi : agar mai inn reports ko dekhne ke baad bhi Rahul ya Daya ko bata deta to...

Akshat : to hum log keh dete ki reports misprint ho gai thi...

Abhi : aur agar mai pehle hi rahul ko dikhata to...

Akshat (in teasing smile) : har plan me itna risk to lekar chalna hi padta hai Abhijeet sahab...

Raajan : ye tumne theek nahi kiya Akshat (to Abhijeet) ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dena Abhijeet...

Abhi : ab maafi kyu maang rahe ho...par mai tumhari ek galtfaimi door kar du...agar mujhe pata bhi hota na ki wo Vishal hai...tab bhi meri goli uske seene ko cheerkar niklati...kyunki usne mere Daya ko goli maari thi...wo ek criminal tha...aur criminals kisi ke sage nahi hote...

Daya : Freddy, vivek...in dono ko lekar mumbai jao...wahi pe pata chalega inn dono ke saath kya karna hai...Raajan ne vaise to koi aisa jurm nahi kiya...par Akshat ka licence jarur cancel ho jaaega...mai aur Rahul Abhi ko lekar kal subah aate hain...

Freddy & Vivek nodded and took both of them to Mumbai...

Abhijeet sat on sofa with a thud...Daya sat beside him and covered him in his protective shell...Abhijeet also hugged him tightely and broke out in tears...

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **ok guys...jute chappal taiyar hain...mujhe maarne ke liye...**_

 _ **U know what mene bahot darte darte ye chapter post kiya hai...I thought different different karke mai fass gai...ab aap logo na pasand aaye to...**_

 _ **I know ye bahot hi ajeeb aur weird suspense tha...i mean cid ke 2 bade villions...but dimaag me aaya to likh diya...ab jaisa bhi ho achha bura...plsss review karke batana...**_

 _ **next chap will be the last one...**_

 _ **Thnk u**_

 _ **and again sorry for the loope holes**_

 _ **Bye...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello frndsss...**_

 _ **GD : thank u so much dada...and don't say sorry...I just loved ur detailed reviews and small comments on small things...I really like it...and about ur 5th chap queries...actually that all were in my mind...aur wo mai iss chap me clear karne hi vali thi because aage ka chap me koi scope nahi tha...bdw Thank u..tc...stay blessed...and HAPPY EID in advance...**_

 _ **Rai : thnk u so much...I m so happy that u liked it...**_

 _ **Guest : yes dear...I also loved that both episodes...and I will definitely try to write on it...may be on Sunday or Monday...**_

 _ **thank u...**_

 _ **Guest : I m sorry dear if I hurt u...but story line hi aisi thi...**_

 _ **DA95, Divyansh.1, kirti, mistic morning,Angelbetu, hamdard duo, Bhumi98, priya, Artanish and all my guests...A BIG THANK U so much...and here is the last Chapter...hope u enjoy...**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

 **Chapter-7**

.

Abhijeet just hugged him tightly...and broke out in tears...Daya didn't say anything...just pat his back with one hand...and with other hand spread fingers in his hairs...Abhijeet slowly unconscious in his lovable shell...

Daya : Abhi...Abhi kya hua...Rahul dekh na...

Rahul : Abhijeet...ye to behosh ho gaya hai...

Daya (in tense voice) : behosh? Par kaise?

Rahul : don't worry Daya...panic mat karo...shayad inn medicines ka asar ho...aur abhi yaha jo sab hua usse kaafi stressed ho gaya hoga...hum isse kamre me le chalte hain...thoda aaraam karne do...

Daya nodded in tension...and took him to bedroom and laid down on bed...

Rahul : Daya tum tension mat lo...Abhijeet bilkul thik hai...kal hi hum uske saare blood test vagere karva lenge...jisse ye doubt bhi door ho jaega ke in dawaaiyo ka uss par kuchh jyada asar to nahi hua hai na... (Daya looking tense) but don't worry wo 10-12 dino se hi ye medicines le raha tha...to koi problem nahi hogi...it's just for safety and our satisfaction...hmmm... (Daya nodded)...ok to tum yehi raho...shayad ab ye subah hi uthe...mai bahar hall me hi so jaata hu...kuchh kaam ho to bula lena...ok...

Daya : thnks yaar...

Rahul glared at him...

Daya : achha baba sorry...I mean nahi bolunga thank u...bas...

Rahul : hmmm

and he went in hall and slept there on sofa...here Daya also sat beside abhijeet...and caressed his fingers in his hairs...after sometimes he also slept there...

 **At morning :**

Abhijeet opened his eyes...and sat on bed...saw Daya slept there beside him...he looked at him for some seconds...then spread his hand in his hairs and kissed on his forehead...Daya opened his eyes and smiled...

Daya (in smile) : Good morning boss...

Abhi (in sweet smile) : Good morning...

Then Daya realise that they are not in their home...but in banglore...he wake up suddenly and asked Abhijeet as

Daya : Boss...tum uth gaye...mujhe uthana tha na...tum thik to ho na...haan...

Abhi : Daya Daya shant ho ja...mai bilkul thik hu...

Daya : achha tum aaram karo...mai tumhare liye chai lekar aata hu...ok...

Daya stood up and about to go when Abhijeet hold his hand and said...

Abhi : mujhe chai nahi peeni...tu baith idhar mere paas...

Daya nodded and sat there...

Abhi : soya nahi na raat bhar...

Daya : nahi boss...soya to...pata nahi kab aankh lag gai...

And they became silent for some seconds then Abhijeet hold his hand and said...

Abhi : Daya...naraaz hai na mujhse...

Daya looked at him...his eyes got moist...he didn't say anything...just shook his head in no...hold Abhijeet'a hand in his both hands and kissed on it...

Abhi (in wet tone) : Daya...I m sorry yaar...

A tear fell down from Daya's eyes and he just put his head on his buddy's chest ans hugged him tightly...Abhijeet also covered his brother tightly in his loving and protective shell...both didn't say anything for sometime and just soothing themselves...how much they missed this soothing hug only they knew...Daya felt like today he got his Abhi after returning from Delhi...he was so so happy...

Daya (in hug) : boss...ye sab kyu kiya?

Abhi : taaki tu mujhse nafrat kare...aur tere liye mujhse door hona asaan ho jaye...

Daya separated...and said in tears...

Daya (in tears) : tum aisa soch bhi kaise sakte ho ki tumhara Daya kabhi tumse nafrat kar sakta hai...kabhi tumse door reh sakta hai...

Abhi (in teary tone) : jaanta hu yaar...ye mumkin nahi...fir bhi koshish kar raha tha...iss ummeed me ki shayad kamyab ho jau...mai tujhe tut te hue...bikhrate hue nahi dekh sakta...uss din mere halke se sar dard se tu itna ghabra gaya tha...aur phir jis din mai chakkar khakar gir pada tha..aur raat ko tera phone aaya tha...maine tujhe batane ki koshish ki par tu itna panic ho gaya ke mene baat badal di...phir jab mujhe meri reports ke baare me pata chala...meri himmat hi nahi hui...samajh me hi nahi aaya tujhse kya kahu...kaise kahu...aur phir Raajan mere dimaag me jo jo bharta gaya...mujhe wahi sahi laga...tension ke maare sahi galat kuchh samajh nahi aa raha tha...bas itna samajh aa raha tha ke mere jaane ke baad tu toot na jae...aur iske liye jo ban padega karunga...

Daya : tumhare ye sab karne se mujhe takleef nahi hui?

Abhi : mai jaanta hu tujhe bahot takleef hui...par tu to jaanta hai na Sr Ins Abhijeet bahot sharp hai...par ek bhai bilkul paagal hai...jab baat teri aati hai...phir aur kuchh soch hi nahi paata...bas emotional fool bankar reh jaanta hu...yehi soch raha tha ki shayad mere door jaane ke baad mujhe kuchh din dhundhne ke baad jab mai nahi milunga to tu ye sochkar ki mai sach me vapas nahi aana chahta...isi me meri khushi hai...mujhe bhul jaega...(Daya looked at him)

Daya : mai tumhari sabse badi kamjori hu na...

Abhi : haa par taakat bhi...jiski vajah se aaj unn criminals se mera pichha chhuta...varna Raajan ne to meri dukhti rag pe hi (his voice chocked...Daya presses his hand...)

Daya : bhul jaao boss...tumhe pata hai jabse mai Delhi se lauta hu kitna mann kiya tumhe ek baar gale lagane ka aur tum ho ki...

Abhijeet looked at him in teary eyes and just hugged him tightly...Daya also hugged him back...both shed tears on each others shoulder...

suddenly Rahul came in with...

Rahul : are mai bhi hu yaar...and he jumped on bed and hugged them...they separated...

Abhi : Rahul...thnks yaar...

Rahul : lo ab tumhara shuru...kya yaar tum dono itni formality kyo karte ho yaar...(Duo smiled) achha ab ye thnk u aur sorry chhodo aur ye batao tabiyat kaisi hai ab...

Abhi : bilkul theek...

Rahul : mujhe bhi kuchh nahi bataya...tumhe kya laga mai iska chamcha hu... (Daya glared at him.)

Abhi (in naugty way): actually haa... (Rahul looked at him in anger) aur vaise bhi yaar mai to behosh ho gaya tha to Raajan hi mujhe le gaya...

Rahul : lekin Abhijeet ek baat samajh me nahi aai...tumhe kabhi ye nahi laga ki wo medicines lene ke baad tumhe wo sab sar dard aur chakkar vagere aa rahe hain...

Abhi : kaise lagta yaar...tum to jaante ho na kuchh din pehle hi mujhe ye sar dard ki problem hui thi...aur kisi bhi medicine ka asar hone me thoda time to lagta hai...aur us Akshat ne mujhse kaha tha ki tumour kaafi fail gaya hai to ye sab problem to rahengi...sar dard vagere...to kaise pata chalta ke ye sar dard dava ki vajah se hai...aur usne mujhe ye medicine di thi (showing him medicine) kaha tha jab jyada problem lage to le lena...

Rahul : ohh to saari galat dava dekar unke side effects ko mitane ke liye ye dava de di...aur isliye iska label bhi nahi hataya...kamaal hai...bahot shatir insaan hai...

Abhi : kitna zeher bhara tha uske dil me mere liye...

Daya : lekin boss wo bottle jiski vajah se hum yaha tak pahoche...tumhe wo missing nahi lagi...

Abhi : nahi yaar...wo actually usne mujhe 1 mahine ki dava di thi...to amount bhi jyada tha...aur Raajan ke kehne par ki kisi ko pata na chale medicine ka label bhi hata diya tha...isiliye wo vali medicine mere paas thi...uss din shayad rakhte waqt gir gai...par extra bottle hone ki vajah se mera dhyan nahi gaya...par tum logo ko meri reports ki copy kaise mili...

Daya : usi Akshat ke paas...usne apne computer me save ki thi taaki kabhi kisi ko dikhana pade to uske paas proof ho...aur tumhari asli report bhi thi...jo bilkul normal thi...vaise aap mumbai se nikle kaise...aur apke call records se bhi kuchh nahi mila...

Abhi : are yaar mujhe pata tha tum har jagah dhundhoge...Rajan par bhi tumhara shak jaega...isiliye mene use call nahi kiya aur uska phone bhi switch off kar diya...(down his head)aur uske saath hi pune gaya aur wahi se flight li ...sorry...

Daya and Rahul looked at each other then stared at him...

Abhi : ab aise kya dekh rahe ho..kaha na sorry...

Rahul : cid ke sharp shine ko dekh rahe hain...jo itna intelligent hai...bas jaha baat inke bhai ki aati hai wahi problem ho jaati hai...

Abhi : kya karu yaar...aur unn logo par shak bhi kaisa jaata...Raajan to mera dost tha...bahot seedha tha...wo aisa karega mene kabhi sapne me bhi nahi socha tha...aur wo Dr uske badle ke peeche aisi koi vajah hogi...use mujhse problem hogi kisne socha tha...aur fir situations aisi banti chali gai ki shak karne ka sawaal hi paida nahi hota...ab hum har kisi ko to shak ki nigaah se nahi dekh sakte na...

Rahul : hmmm sahi keh rahe ho yaar...khair ye sab chhodo...ab tum dono utho aur jaldi se ready ho jao...2 ghante baad flight hai...hame check in bhi karna hai...phir mai to flight me aaram se so jaunga...

Daya : abe...raat bhar kya kiya to...soya nahi...

Rahul : kaha yaar...machhar khoon pee gaye...

Duo smiled...

Rahul : ab hasna band karo...aur taiyar ho jao...mumbai pahochkar Abhijeet ke test bhi karvane hain...

Abhi : test ?

Rahul : haa...kuchh blood test karvane hain...ye jo galat dava le rahe the usse koi problem na ho ye check karne ke liye...aur iss baar mana kiya na to samajh lena...

Abhi : are baba...ab bilkul mana nahi karunga...tum logo ko jo karna hai karo...ok...

Rahul and Daya nodded...

Rahul : good aur aaj ke baad kisi aur doctor ke paas jaane ki jarurat nahi hai...mere regular customer ho yaar tum log...

Daya : Rahul ke bachhe...ruk jaa...

Daya ran behind him...Abhijeet laughed out...then they were getting ready to go...and board their flight and reached Mumbai...and directly went to hospital and done all the blood tests...Daya told Acp sir that they will come after these tests...Rahul told them that he will get reports at evening...then Duo went to bureau...all saw Abhijeet and became so happy...Acp sir saw him...and went to him...

Acp sir (with moist eyes and smile) : Abhijeet...kaise ho...

Abhi : bilkul thik sir...

Acp sir : mujhe to bata dete...

Abhi : man to bahot kiya sir...par bata deta to aap mujhe jaane nahi dete... (join his both hands)...mujhe maaf kar dijiye sir...I m sorry...mene aapko bahot bura bhala (and his voice chocked)

Acp sir : nahi Abhijeet...mai tumse naaraz nahi hu...mai samajh sakta hu tum kis halaat se gujar rahe the...par tumhe kabhi sach me ye to nahi laga ki mene sach me tum dono me koi fark...

Abhi : nahi Sir nahi...and he hugged him tightly...all smiled in tears...they separated...

Acp sir : ye tumhara resignation letter...ab iski koi jarurat nahi...and he torn it...Abhijeet smiled in tears...

Abhi : Freddy...vivek...sachin...purvi...yaar tum sab bhi mujhe maaf kar do...

Freddy : kaisi baatein kar rahe hain sir...hame aapki baat ka kabhi bura lag sakta hai kya...

Vivek : haa sir...aap please sorry mat kahie...

Abhi (in teary tone): mai aap sabka ehsaan kaise chukaunga...mujhe itna pyaar dene ke liye...khaas karke uss shakhs ka (looked at Daya with full of love) jise mene sabse jyada chot pahochai...kya kuchh nahi kaha...par wo haskar sab kuchh sunta raha... (took steps to him and went to him)aur mujhse itna pyaar karta hai...

Daya (with moist eyes) : tum abb tak nahi samjhe Abhijeet...Dosti me ehsaan nahi hota...haq hota hai...vishvas hota hai...aur wohi mene tum par kiya...tumhara haq hai ki tum mujhe kuchh bhi bol sakte ho...mujhe uss waqt bhi tumhari takleef se dard hota tha aur aaj bhi tumhare inn aansuon se takleef ho rahi hai (Daya wiped Abhijeet's tears)

Abhijeet just hugged him tightly...all wiped their tears and smiled...they separated...and listen a voice from the door and became shocked...it was Dcp Chitrole's voice...

Dcp sir : welcome Sr Ins Abhijeet welcome...vaise mai ek hafte ke liye jara baahar gaya tha...vapas aakar dekha to mujhe mere table par ye resignation lettee mila Sr Ins Abhijeet ka...

All looked at Abhijeet with shock...Daya was so shocked as he couldn't utter a word...

Acp sir (in shock) : Abhijeet?

Abhi (in low voice) : sir wo mujhe pata tha aap mera resignation accept nahi karoge isiliye...I m sorry sir...

Acp sir gave him an unbelievable look...Daya looked at him in anger then said to Dcp...

Daya : Sir dekhiye wo to Abhijeet aise hi majaak...

Dcp sir : majaak aisa majaak haa...wo bhi Dcp ke saath ( Daya gave him frustrated look...Dcp went to Abhijeet) dekho Abhijeet mai abhi abhi vapas aaya hu...isiliye in sab ke pichhe kya vajah hai mujhe nahi pata...lekin tumhe yaha dekhkar aur abhi tum logo ki baatein sunkar itna to samajh hi gaya hu ki ab tum resign nahi karna chahte (Abhijeet looked at him) aur sach maano to mai tum logo ko bhale hi khadoos lagta hu...par itna to mai bhi jaanta hu ki tum cid ki shaan ho (all looked at him surprisingly) aur cid ki team tumhare bina adhuri hai...aur mai bhi aisa ek achha officer khona nahi chahta (Abhijeet looked at him in shock) isiliye ye pakdo tumhara resignation aur chup chap kaam par lag jao...

All were really happy as well as shocked...

Daya (in happy tone) : thank u so much sir...u r great sir...

Dcp sir : bas bas ab jyada maska maarne ki jarurat nahi hai...kaam pe lag jaao...

Abhi : thnk u sir...

Dcp nodded and went from there...

Abhijeet looked at Daya who was really angry on him...

Abhi : Daya yaar

Daya(in anger) : bahot jyada hi dimaag nahi chalta tumhara...haan...abhi tak to thik tha...par ab jyada ho gaya hai...are yaar aaj tumhari vajah se mujhe wo Dcp achha lag raha hai...can u imagine mujhe bhi apne haath par 'I love Chitrole' likhvane ka mann kar raha hai... (all really suppressed their laughter)

Abhi : Daya sorry na...sir aap kahie na kuchh ise...

Acp sir : mai kya bolu...galat to tumne kiya hai...

Abhi : sir aap bhi...achha aap dono ko...infact aap sabhi ko kaan pakadkar sorry...bas...

Daya and Acp sir looked at each other then said

Daya & Acp sir together : theek hai maaf kiya...

They all laughed...

Freddy : sir iss baat pe party to banti hai...

Daya : ha ha kyo nahi...par iss baar bahar nahi balki hamare ghar pe...kyu boss...

Abhi : ha ha bilkul...aaj raat ka dinner hamare ghar pe...mai Rahul ko bhi call kar deta hu...

All nodded ans busy in their work...

 **At Duo's home (at evening ):**

Duo get back to home...and started preparation of dinner...Freddy , vivek and purvi also came after sometime and helped them...After sometimes all reached there...Rahul also came there...

Rahul : reports aa gai hain...sab bilkul normal hai...karna sirf itna hai Abhijeet ki ab wo medicines mat lena aur ho sake to 1-2 din thoda rest karna...

All really relaxed...

Abhi : kya yaar ab kyu lunga wo medicines...

All laughed and chatting...Freddy told Rahul about Dcp matter...

Rahul (in laugh) : kya yaar Daya...tu bhi na...Dcp Chitrole...and all laughed...

Abhijeet excused and went in kitchen and look at at all smiling faces from kitchen...Daya noticed that and went to him...

Daya : kya dekh rahe ho boss?

Abhi (with deep tone) : sab kitne khush hain na Daya...kitna achha lag raha hai...Acp sir, Salunkhe sir, Rahul, Freddy, Vivek, Purvi, Sachin, Nikhil aur tum...ye pichhle kuchh din meri vajah se...

Daya (hold his hand) : boss...ab un sab baaton ko ek bura sapna samajh ke bhool jao...aur ek baat hamesha yaad rakhna mai tumhari taakat hu na (Abhijeet nodded) to aaj ke baad koi bhi baat ho mujhe batana...samjhe ...kyuki jo aapse saccha pyaar karte hain...unme har haalat ka saamna karne ki taakat hoti hai...(Abhijeet nodded in tears) achha ab ye aansu kyu...(to make the environment light) achha boss...tumko pata hai...jo rote hue ko hasa de use kya kehte hain...

Abhi (in loving tone) : Daya

Daya : haa wo to hai par aur kuchh

Abhi : kya...?

Daya : Selfie boss aur kya...ye dekho...and he clicked his and Abhijeet's Selfie...

Abhi (in smile): paagal hai tu...

Daya : chalo na boss sabke saath selfie lete hain...

And they came in hall..and clicked selfies ...

grouffies...chatting...enjoying...took their dinner and then went from there after wishing good night to Duo...

Daya : aaj bahot din ke baad chain ki neend aayegi...boss aaj mai tumhare room me hi sounga samjhe...

Abhijeet nodded and both went in Abhijeet's room...Daya put his head in Abhijeet's lap...Abhijeet spread his hand in his hairs...Daya went to dreamland...Abhijeet kissed on his forehead...and laid him on pillow then switch off the lights and slept beside him...he also went to dreamland...

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **So, here the story finished..**_

 _ **I want to share something to all of u...I joined ff before 2 and half months...aur mai apni first story post karne se pehle hi soch rahi thi ki aap logo ko kaisi lagegi...because first time mene kuchh likha tha...but bahot achha response mila...aap sabne mujhe bahot support kiya...and this one is my 10th story on ff...so I m very happy...mostly mene os hi likhe hain...2 stories ko chhodkar...may be future me long stories likh pau...but A BIG THANK U guys who supported me till now...**_

 _ **And at last plssss R & R...**_

 _ **Thank u...**_


End file.
